It's Not Supposed To Work
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Ulrich's the top crime lord. Yumi's the top secret agent. They're the best at what they do. Can thsese two completely different people, who were destined to hate each other make it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: What's up? It's EccentricSuperchick and I'm taking a break from my Performing Arts story. So this a couple of chapters. And please review and let me know rather or not you want me to continue. As always thanks to Ulrichs1fan.**

**Summary: Ulrich's the top crime lord. Yumi's the top secret agent. They're the best at what they do. Can these two completely different people, who were destined to hate each other find love? P.S. they are a little out of character also.

* * *

**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I gripped my coffee as I walked into my boss' office.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" I asked.

"Yeah Ishiyama. I have a mission that just came in and I need to know if you can handle it." Mr. Delmas explained.

"Anything you give me I can handle. Besides I didn't get to the top not being able to." I grinned cheekily.

"Yes, I understand. Anyway do you know who Ulrich Stern is?"

"Who doesn't? He's the top crime lord in the country if not the world."

"Correct. So we need to send someone undercover. He's been getting bolder and more powerful."

"And that's where I come in at?" I added.

"Precisely. How does tomorrow sound?" Anything you need we'll send to your apartment. We'll finish the details tonight."

"Yes Sir. I'll do everything I can to take down Stern."

"I trust you will Ishiyama." He said dismissing me.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

Ulrich we need to talk." Jeremy requested.

"What is it Jer?"

"Well you know how you were thinking of hiring another female to the team?" He questioned.

How could I forget? His girlfriend demanded it. "Yeah I know."

"Well we were looking at some candidates and we think we found the perfect person."

"Let me see the papers. Tell me about her Einstein."

I nodded occasionally while looking at the pictures of the young female.

"She doesn't work for the CIA or FBI. I can't find a trace of her in their systems."

"Very good." I praised.

"So we'll call her in Boss?" He asked.

"Sure thing schedule her for tomorrow and we can see how she does."

"Okay Ulrich." He said leaving to do as he was told.

Well I guess we'll find out all we need to know about this Ishiyama chick tomorrow.

"Aelita, Odd. Get ready we have a big day tomorrow." I called up the stairs.

"Okay." They yelled.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I looked at my surroundings as I drove the rest of the trail. The mansion was huge to begin with. And then it was hidden really well which surprised me. I wouldn't know what I was looking for unless I had specific instructions. I got out and knocked on the door.

"And who are you?" A pink haired woman asked.

"I'm here for the new position to work for the crime lord. I'm Yumi Ishiyama." I said noticing the cameras.

"Hmm." She said looking me up and down. "I'm Aelita Stones. You can call me Princess or Lita. Come on."

I did as I was told and was amazed that the inside was bigger than the outside.

"Here's what will happen. You'll go see Jeremy about your hacker skills. Then Odd for the obstacle course. And last Ulrich about whether or not you stay." She said quickly leading me up to the top floor.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I called before being pushed into a room.

"Hello Ishiyama. My name is Jeremy Belopis."

"Hi." I replied sitting in the empty seat in front of a computer.

"Well let's begin." He said bored.

I nodded and we began the easy. I could sense his amazement as I breezed through his commands and viruses.

"Okay that's good enough. Great job." He praised leading out this room and into another. "This is the obstacle part."

I ran when I felt myself being pulled at.

"Ha you're fast." A blonde haired man exclaimed.

I didn't say anything but kept running.

"I'm Odd by the way."

"Yumi." I panted dodging the missiles and Odd's punches.

After another twenty minutes of this is he said we could stop.

"Wow that was awesome." Odd said shaking my head.

"Ditto."

"Now it's time for you to go meet the boss." He said motioning with his hand for me to follow.

We stepped outside a wooden door and Odd knocked.

"Who is it?" A husky called out who I assumed belong to Stern.

"Odd and Ishiyama."

"Send her in."

Odd gave me a thumbs up before he opened the door and I walked in.

"Have a seat." The brown haired crime lord said.

I nodded going to sit on the couch as far away from him as possible without it being obvious.

"You can call me Ulrich. What do you do?"

"I'm a hacker and assassin." I said filling my role.

"Who have you worked for before?"

"No one. I always went solo."

"Why do you want to work for me?"

"You're the top crime lord in the country. Why wouldn't I want for you?" I said brightly trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Good answer." He said plainly. "We'll start you out for a week and we'll see what happens. Just wait out in the hallway.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

As I dismissed her I called for my three friends.

"So what do you guys think?" I questioned as they walked in the room.

"I don't trust her." Jeremy said bluntly.

"I don't either Boss. I mean she seems cool and everything but what if she's another William?" Odd agreed.

"I trust her Ulrich." Aelita said happily.

"I think we can use her. We'll give her a week." I said settling this argument.

"Yay." Aelita cheered.

"Jeremy and Odd bring her bags in. Aelita how about some dinner?"

"Okay." The three said before going their separate ways.

I walked into the hallway to see her sitting bored.

"Let's go. I'll show you your room."

She just nodded quietly. I took her up to one of the spare rooms. It was a deep purple and black.

"Dinner's in twenty minutes." I announced.

"Alright."

"Oh and Odd and Jeremy are bringing up your bags." I said before leaving the room.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I laid on the bed and thought of my mission. It was simple enough. Don't get attached and take out Stern. The first one was easy only the second one was a little difficult.

"Yumi." I heard a bubbly voice.

"Yes Aelita?"

"Dinner's ready." She said through the door.

"Okay."

I opened the door and walked back down the stairs with her to find Jeremy and Odd already eating.

"Ulrich's not joining us?" I asked.

"No he's eating in his room." Odd answered through a mouth full of food.

"He's working on a new plan." Jeremy finished.

"Aw." I said taking a plate. "Thank you."

"No problem. I hope you like it."

I nodded taking a place at a table.

"That was great as usual sweetie." Jeremy said kissing her cheek.

"Very." Odd agreed. He should know as much as he ate.

"It was." I contributed.

"Good everyone's finish eating we can get started on tonight's mission." Ulrich announced coming down the stairs.

He sat on a stool and we all turned towards him.

"Jeremy you stay here and you're on both speakers. Aelita and Odd you two take the Mercedes. I'll take Yumi and the BMW."

"Okay." Everyone said going to their stations.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked as walked to the garage.

"I'll explain on the way." He said opening the car door for me.

"So here's what we're doing." He started as he drove off the property. "We're going to an old mansion. We're stealing all of their diamonds."

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You're going to help me steal the stuff while Aelita and Odd keep watch and take care of the guards."

"Okay." I said understanding.

"Then once we leave we're going to hide the jewels and get downstairs to join the party. For an alibi."

"Smart one. That's just dirty. We steal their stuff and then go downstairs and join their party." I laughed.

"I know." He grinned.

We pulled up to the end of the street with Aelita and Odd are our tale.

"Let's do this." Odd said excitedly.

"Here." Ulrich said giving me an ear piece. Why did I feel a spark when are hands touched?

"Okay Jeremy. What first?" Aelita asked into the ear piece and we could hear his response.

"Let Odd and Aelita go first and scope out the place." Ulrich whispered as we sat on the roof.

I nodded not making any sound.

When we saw Odd give a thumbs up sign, Ulrich grabbed my hand and we jumped down landing on our feet.

"This way." Ulrich said leading me by my hand.

"You want to show me what you can do by cracking this safe?"

He said motioning to the safe in the back wall with his free hand.

"Yeah sure." I said as he let go of my hand which was now cold without his warmth. Chill out Yumi stop thinking stuff like that.

"Stop that." I snapped.

"What?" Ulrich asked innocently.

"Staring at my every move like you're waiting for me to mess up or something."

He laughed, "Why? Do I make you nervous?"

"Hell no. I just don't like you watching."

"Fine." He said finding something else to look at.

I turned around and was glad it was dark so he couldn't see me blush. What's wrong with me? I let him hold my hand, then I blush, and get nervous when he's watching me. Something's wrong here. I blocked out my thoughts and focused on picking the safe.

"Good job." He said holding the bag out to me.

We worked in silence filling the bag with the jewels.

"Okay that's good let's go." He carried the bag as we walked out to Aelita and Odd to the car.

"You guys have the stuff?" Odd asked.

"Of course we do." Ulrich answered.

"Let's go put these away and then head down to the party." Aelita said. "Did you two clean up from the safe?"

"Yep." I answered.

I walked behind Ulrich as he opened the car door for me again.

He placed the jewels in my lap.

"Hold these for a second."

"Whatever." I said as he walked around to get in. "Aelita and Odd aren't following us?"

"No they're already getting changed and about to go into the party."

"Where are we dropping the diamonds?"

"To Jeremy. He'll put them away from there."

"Okay."

We pulled up to the mansion. And Ulrich took the bag from my lap and gave them to Jeremy through the window.

"Good job you two." Jeremy complimented.

Ulrich just nodded before speeding back into the direction we came.

"Here." He said pulling something from the back seat as we parked.

"What's this?"

"It's a dress. Now get out and get changed and leave the gun. They have metal detectors."

"You want me to get dressed out here?" I asked shocked.

"Yep." He said going to the other side.

I sighed making sure no was looking and started to change.

"And done peek either Stern."

"I wouldn't dream of if Yumi dear."

Five minutes later Ulrich came from the side of the car and sat on the hood in a tux.

"You ready yet?" He asked impatiently.

"Yeah now I am."

I watched as his eyes trailed my figure in the short strapless dress. And for some reason I liked it.

"That looks so much better than those gym shorts." Ulrich chuckled.

"Let's just get this over with." I scowled blushing.

"Impatient tonight aren't we?" He said grabbing my arm.

His face turned serious as we walked into the room.

"Stay close to me. I'm confident you can take yourself but we're in a room full of perverts." He whispered.

"Okay." I said.

I blushed when he laced our fingers together.

"Hi Theo how are you?" He said.

"Oh I'm fine as a criminal can get. And who is this?" The man named Theo asked as his eyes seemed attached to me. I moved a little closer to Ulrich avoid his looks.

"Her name is Yumi and she works for me."

"Oh. How goes it?" Theo asked turning to me.

"Fine." I said.

"Well we better be going Theo. Nice seeing you." Ulrich said as if he was shooing him away.

"Yes it was. Bye Yumi." He said waving.

"Want to dance?" Ulrich asked me.

"Sure." I agreed as we moved to the dance floor. "Where are Odd and Aelita?"

"Well if I know Odd he's at the snack bar in the other room and Aelita's probably with him."

"He can eat. How does he stay so scrawny?"

"The world may never know." He shrugged.

I laughed as he waltzed me around gracefully.

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"Why? Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"A little." I said fighting a yawn.

"Just a little longer so it won't look suspicious."

"Alright." I agreed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on let's go grab a table then."

"Okay."

I felt him pull me close when a bunch of men started to stare at me.

"On second thought let's something on the way." He said backtracking and motioning for Aelita and Odd.

"That's fine too." I said grateful.

I heard him say 'damn perverts' under his breath.

We walked out to the car and once again Ulrich opened the door for me.

Slipping into the seat he started the car. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No reason. Just asking." He shrugged before speeding off.

We sat in silence as he pulled into a McDonalds.

"What do you want?" He asked taking my order.

About two minutes later we were driving back to the mansion with our food. After I finished eating I leaned my head against the window, fighting sleep.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I chuckled as I watched Yumi fighting sleep. She looked so cute. Wait. Where did that thought come from?

"Just go to sleep Yumi. I'll wake you when we get there." I commanded.

"Alright." She said giving in curling in a ball.

I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Sighing, I couldn't bring myself to wake her.

I got out the car and walked over to her side and opened the door. I unbuckled the seat belt and lifted her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt myself smile before I could help myself.

I carried her into room and placed gently on the bed. I unhooked my arms from around my neck and walking to my own room.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I woke up to an excited knock at the door.

"Who's is it?" I grumbled looking at the clock. What the Hell could anyone want at 6 in the morning.

"It's us." And I was surprised to see Odd and Aelita walk in.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No we just came to talk." Aelita answered as she sat on my bed and Odd on the futon.

"Why does he trust you?" Odd asked bluntly.

"Who?"

"Ulrich." Aelita answered.

"I'm guessing he does since he's a crime lord and I work for him." I shrugged.

"No it's more that." Odd said shaking his head.

"We've know Ulrich since we were 17 and now we're 24. And he doesn't trust us half as much as he does you." Odd said.

"And he's protective of you. Usually he doesn't give a damn about anyone else than us that works for him." Aelita said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied shaking my head.

"He looked liked he wanted to kill those men who were looking at you like that." Aelita said.

"What is it about you?" Odd said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I don't know but when you find put please come let me know." I said sarcastically before turning over.

"We will." Odd said as he walked out. "I'm hungry Aelita."

"I know Odd. Yumi you're good for him." Aelita finished quietly before leaving.

I suddenly felt guilty for deceiving them. What is going on. I've never felt guilty for going undercover and taking them out and I'm not going to start now.

"Because you love Ulrich." A voice in my head shouted.

"I don't." I yelled out loud.

"You don't what?" A familiar husky voice asked.

"What are you doing here Ulrich?" I asked.

"Nothing I was walking by and you started yelling."

"Oh. Sorry about that." I said looking away.

"So you don't what?" He asked again leaning up against my doorway.

"I don't want to be up so early." I lied lamely.

"Oh." He nodded. "Get dressed."

"Why?"

"We're going somewhere that's why." He said smoothly.

"All of us?"

"No Yumi just you and me."

"Where?"

"Out. Now get dressed before I change my mind."

"Okay." I said jumping up.

He gave me a small smile before walking to his own room.

I closed the door before pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt and changing.

As I got to the end of the stairs I saw Ulrich waiting for me on the last step. We walked quietly through the kitchen to the front door. They all smiled at me and smiled wilder when they saw Ulrich was leading me somewhere.

I gave a small smile back.

"Let's go." Ulrich said as we walked down a trail in the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now be patient." He laced our fingers together once more.

We came up to a clearing in the middle of the forest. We sat side be side on the ground.

"It's peaceful here." Ulrich stated.

"You actually liked something peaceful?" I snorted.

"Of course some of the time."

"But don't you like fast cars and shootings and things?"

"Yeah I mean that's one of the reasons I'm a crime lord. Sometimes it's nice to get away from all that." He shrugged.

"That's sweet." I said and smirked.

"It is not. Being sweet means I'm soft. Which is something I'm not." He corrected fighting down a blush.

"Whatever Stern."

"You know what?"

"What?" I said turning towards him.

He then leaned close to me and soon as our lips were about to touch he pulled back. I felt rejection.

"You hear that?" He said quickly.

"What Ulrich?" I questioned looking around me.

"Sit right here for a second."

I saw him pull out his gun before running behind a couple of trees where I couldn't see him.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I ran behind the trees where I heard the voices coming from.

"The mansion is around here. Once we get the exact location we'll go get the rest and attack on Stern and his crew." The red haired said.

"We'll tell Boss the plan and then attack. That will teach them not to steal from us anymore. I want to start with the raven haired girl." The other one said.

I felt my blood boil as he talked about attacking us and about Yumi. I ran back to where Yumi was waiting in the clearing.

"Come on Yumi we have to go." I said pulling her up with me while running.

"What's going on Ulrich?" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down." I whispered fiercely.

"Please tell me what's going on." She whispered.

"The guys house we stole from last night are after us." I explained.

"Ulrich please slow down a little."

"I can't Yumi they'll be back with hundreds of them."

"Ulrich my ankle hurts so bad and I don't think I can walk on it anymore." She said. And I stopped to see tears welling in her eyes.

"Alright." I said picking her up in my arms as the house came into view.

I bust into the house. "You guys." I yelled placing Yumi on the couch.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"The guys we stole from are coming after us as soon as they find the house. And it's supposed to an army of them too."

"What do you want us to do?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you guys all have your guns?"

"Of course." They said unison.

"Okay Jeremy and Aelita take Yumi and go. She hurt her ankle and can't walk on it. They're after her in particular for some reason. Me and Odd will take only the most important stuff and as much money as we can take. They'll be here as soon as possible. Let's move." I yelled.

They all did as they were told. I put Yumi in my arms once more as I placed her in the back seat of Aelita's car.

"Be careful." I said smoothing her hair down.

"You too Ulrich."

I nodded kissing her passionately before pulling back. I gave her a small reassuring smile before closing the door.

"Please take care of her." I pleaded with Aelita.

"We will Ulrich I promise." Aelita said confidently.

"Besides she's part of our crew now anyway." Jeremy agreed.

"Thanks you guys. Jeremy watch out for us on the computer. You guys just get as far away as you can and we'll catch up." They nodded before speeding away.

I rushed into the house to help Odd. I got a giant duffel bag and started filling it me and Yumi's cell phone chargers, some clothes, some food, guns, and as much money and jewels I could get. I then started filling my pockets.

"Odd you got everything and Aelita and Jeremy's stuff?"

"Yeah buddy. Let's get out of here."

As soon as we started to go downstairs a group of guys burst through the front door with a million guns.

"Shit." I cursed before Odd and I ran back up the stairs.

"What's the plan Boss?"

"We're going to jump through the lowest window and get to my car. Then as I get us out you start shooting."

"Let's do this." He nodded.

We jumped through a window and duck down and ran to the car. I jumped into the passenger seat and started the car. As we were going out of the drive way they started coming after us. Odd put his window down and started shooting. We lost them as we got to the freeway.

"Hey Odd, call Jeremy and find out where they are." I said running my fingers through my hair praying Yumi was okay.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I felt my lips tingle and hoped Ulrich was okay.

"You think they're okay?" I asked Aelita. I never did well with worry then again I never had anyone to worry about except for me.

"They are Yumi have a little faith.". Aelita smiled looking at me through the mirror.

"They're not in the house anymore. They'll call when they get a chance." Jeremy said.

"Okay." I sighed.

I watched as we came to the stop light. I saw how they linked fingers and smiled at each other.

"Hello?" Jeremy answered the phone. "Yeah Odd we're fine. We're about an hour out of the city. Just stay on the freeway."

"Yumi do you want to talk to Ulrich?" Aelita asked quietly.

"Yes." I nodded blushing.

"Hold on. Jeremy when you get finished tell Odd to put Ulrich on the phone so Yumi can talk to him."

"Okay Odd. Put Ulrich on the phone Yumi wants to talk to him. Okay bye." Jeremy ended his turn and passed me the phone.

"Thanks." I said to him before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich's voice came on.

"Ulrich. Are you okay?"

"Yeah we're fine now. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A hurt ankle is all." I answered just happy to hear his voice.

"That's better. We're stopping for gas and then we'll be on the road to meet you guys."

"I'll see you soon Ulrich." I whispered softly.

"You will. I have to go Yumi."

"Okay.

"Bye." He said hanging up.

I leaned up giving Jeremy back his phone.

"He was worried about you Yumi. He's so love sick." Jeremy laughed.

I looked away blushing.

"And you can talk to Jeremy?" Aelita said pointedly.

Jeremy just sat back huffing as Aelita threw me a smirk.

I just smiled leaning back against the window. We soon came into a hotel.

"You two sit here while I'll go book the rooms." Jeremy said.

Aelita and I just nodded.

Five minutes later Jeremy walked back out.

"Okay I have good news and bad news." He announced.

"What's the good news?" Aelita asked.

"I got us some rooms without a problem."

"What's the bad news then?" I asked.

"They only had three rooms left. And they're all single king size."

"So that means..." I trailed off blushing.

"That you have to share a bed with Ulrich." Jeremy finished.

"How is that bad?" Aelita laughed parking the car.

"Shut up Lita."

"Oh get used to it Yumi." Jeremy said laughing with her.

I rolled my eyes as they helped me into the hotel room and bed.

"Jeremy you go and set up our room. Yumi you text Ulrich and tell him what hotel we're at. And tell me you guys' room number. I'll go get the stuff for your ankle Yumi."

"Okay." Jeremy and I nodded doing as we were told.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text.

I sat on my bed and waited for Aelita.

"Here's some pain medicine Yumi." She said giving me two pills.

"Thanks." I said taking them.

I watched as she wrapped up my ankle.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She said.

She sat and looked at me for a minute.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Ulrich and Odd will be pulling up any minute now." She said getting up to leave.

Before she could get up and leave I pulled her to me and gave her a hug.

"Really thanks Princess."

"Anytime Yumi." She said smiling at me before leaving the room.

I sat for a while on the bed I saw the door open.

"Ulrich." I smiled sitting up on the bed.

"Hey Yumes." He said walking over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around me tight.

At that moment with Ulrich's arms around me I knew that I loved him. I realized that I can't be a secret agent anymore either. I'll come clean tonight. I'll do anything and everything I can to be with Ulrich. I just hugged him back as leaned against the pillows.

"So how did it go back there?" I asked.

"Fine nothing too serious. I got some of our clothes, food, charger, and lots of jewels, and money."

"That's good. What about Odd?"

"Fine. Just sleepy and hungry. So he went into his room and ordered room service." He shrugged.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and tilted my head up giving me a kiss. I savored the taste before pulling back.

"I think we should talk." I said pushing him away a little.

"About what?" He asked.

"I'm a cop." I confessed quietly.

"I know." He replied.

"How?" I asked shocked.

"When I was going through your room grabbing some stuff I saw the badge."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you try and take me out?"

"I love you that's why Yumi dear. And I also know you wouldn't spend all this with me when you had plenty of chances to take me out before." He explained. "And I know you wouldn't hurt me or any of us either. You have to make a choice then."

"What choice?"

"Rather you're going to be a cop or be with me. Because if you're with me I'll take care of you and you're permanently part of the crew."

"I want to be with you Ulrich. I love you too." I said crashing our lips together.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He smiled pulling me close.

I reached around him and grabbed my phone.

"I want you to trust me." I said easing his confused look.

I picked open my phone and took out the tracking device. I took the little piece and dropped it in a class of water. I then went through my contacts and deleted everything related to me being a secret agent.

Ulrich smiled warmly at me when I got finished.

"I love you Yumi."

"I love you too Ulrich." I replied before moving closer to him.

"You should sleep. I'm tired too." He said.

"Okay." I said. And I felt extremely better now that I had told Ulrich everything.

"Goodnight." He said huskier than usual.

"Night." I whispered wrapping my arms around him.

I felt for Ulrich who was supposed to be sleeping beside me and he wasn't there.

"Ulrich." I called into the dark room.

"I'm right here." He said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh okay." I said scolding myself for being so needy, turning over.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope." I lied smoothly.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." I said.

He slipped back into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Okay. How long are we staying here?"

"Maybe a day, not long. We need supplies and stuff because we're never going back to the mansion. We're relocating permanently." He answered.

"Aw." I responded before going back to sleep.

**Mr. Delmas' P.O.V.**

"What the Hell is that girl doing?" I screamed at my team.

"See Daddy that's you should have sent me in." My daughter sang.

"You aren't ready for that kind of mission yet Sissy."

"Apparently Ishiyama wasn't either. She hasn't contacted us once since she's been gone, her tracking device has been taken out of her phone and car, and she's blocking and not answering our calls." Sissy sang.

"Sissy please sit down and let me handle this. I declare you are your mother's child."

"Fine." She huffed sitting down.

"Thank you dear." I turned to my men." She couldn't have switched sides could she?"

"We're not sure." Herve answered. "It's like she's dropped off the face of the Earth."

"What's our other options?" I asked.

"She's in danger."

"Okay find Stern and we find Ishiyama. Don't stop at anything."

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I awoke to my ringing phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Ulrich it's Emily. We have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked sitting up, talking to the female.

"The CIA is after you."

"And that's unusual because?"

"Because they're after their agent that's why. The guys you robbed from turned you in. The mansion address and which way you headed. You need to leave where ever you are now." Emily explained quickly and quietly.

"Thanks Emily. Bye." I hung up before hopping up. "Yumi you need to get up now."

I threw a pillow at her before going to the other two rooms to lead them back into mine.

"Why are we up so early?" Odd grumbled.

"Because the CIA is after us that's why." I said grabbing stuff.

"And?" Aelita asked.

"They have us targeted this time. The last guys we robbed turned in our mansion address and which way we headed. They're in the area as we speak looking for us."

"What's the plan?" Yumi asked from the bed.

"We're going to have to leave now. And we need to go in two different directions and not follow each other. Odd give Sam a call and let her know we'll be stopping by."

"Will do Boss."

"I'm assuming we're splitting up us in one car and you and Yumi in another." Jeremy stated.

"Yeah." I answered. "Let's move."

They all went to their rooms to pack up.

"How's your ankle Yumi?"

"Better. It doesn't hurt to walk on it. Aelita's a good nurse."

"Good."

I pulled her up and gave her a quick hug.

"Come on we have to go." I commanded.

She nodded grabbing the rest of our stuff and stuffing it into the bag. When she got finished we walked downstairs at the same time as Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita.

"Be careful you guys." I said as we all hugged each other.

"You guys too." Aelita said.

Once we were finished we got into the cars and headed separate ways.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Tell them what?" I asked innocently.

"That I was a cop and that's the reason why the CIA is after us all."

"How did you know that's why they were after us because of you?" I asked.

"Because Ulrich that's just how my boss is and because the other guys turned us in. Put two and two together." She said crossing her arms. "Now answer my question.

"We don't have to tell them you used to be a cop. It's your past now." I said gripping her hand.

Aelita's P.O.V.

We got into my car and sped off.

"Sam's house it is?" I asked Odd as he got off the phone.

"Yep." He answered chipper.

"How is your girlfriend these days?" Jeremy asked.

"Fine." He shrugged. I can tell he really missed. And he didn't want to bring her into all this only when is was an emergency.

I looked at Jeremy quickly before turning back to the road.

"Let me when know when you get tired of driving Aelita. We have a long nine hours to drive." Odd said.

"Alright." I ended the conversation as the car filled with silence.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"How far is Sam's house?" I asked.

"About nine hours. She's Odd's girlfriend and we only go to her for emergencies." He explained.

"What about all the money and stuff at the mansion?"

"Well me and Odd grabbed a great deal of what we could. We left all the other stuff in the accounts. So what's left there is all in indestructible safes." Ulrich answered.

"Okay." I nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

"That was random." He laughed.

"Yeah well I want to know. Plus I'm bored and can't sleep."

"Green." He said breezily. "Yours?"

"Deep purple." I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi's P.O.V.

I awoke to a pair of soft hands shaking me awake.

"Hm. Go away." I shooed.

"Come on Yumi wake up." I heard Ulrich laugh.

"What?" I asked still sleepy.

"Do you want anything or need to use the bathroom? Because this will be our last stop for a while."

I nodded getting up out the car.

Ulrich wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Your hair's sticking up." Ulrich commented.

"I really don't care right now." I yawned as we walked into the store. "How far away are we from the hotel?"

"At least three hours."

"Have you talked to Aelita and the others?"

"Yeah they're about an hour ahead of us because they took the shorter route."

"Oh." I answered grabbing as much candy and chips as I could fit into my hands.

"Here hold these Ulrich while I go to the bathroom." I commanded shoving my things into his arms.

"Sure dear I'll do that for you." He said sarcastically.

"I know." I whispered kissing his cheek before going to the bathroom.

When I walked back out Ulrich was already sitting in the car. I started walking out when I heard a giant explosion behind me. I jumped into the car and slammed the door. I felt Ulrich speed off.

"What happened back there?" I asked Ulrich.

"Someone other than the CIA is after us." He said checking the rear view mirror.

"You think anyone got hurt?"

"Was anyone standing behind you?"

"No." I answered.

"No then. It was a small bomb usually just take out one person. You moved out of the way just in time." He said.

I watched as we slowed down at a stop light. I saw him look me up and down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I reassured.

He just nodded and started to go.

"Call Jeremy and ask him if he can pull the surveillance camera from the store." Ulrich commanded.

"Alright." I said dialing Jeremy's number. "Hey Jer-.. Lita, hey."

"What's going on? Are you guys ok?" Aelita rushed with her bubbly voice.

"Yeah we're fine now Princess. But I really need to you to ask Jeremy to do something."

"Sure anything."

"Ask him can he pull the video from earlier today. There was a bombing today." I explained.

"I thought you said you guys were fine?" Aelita yelled.

"Aelita please calm down." I pleaded.

I shot Ulrich a glare when I heard him laugh at my attempts.

"We're not hurt Aelita. We're far away from there. Ulrich just needs to know who did it."

"Okay. We'll do that. Just be careful."

"We will." I assured.

"We'll keep you posted."

"Thanks." I said hanging up. "That wasn't funny Stern."

"Oh yes it was. Aelita is so emotional and I've dealt with that enough through out the years." He snickered again.

I looked through the windshield as we pulled into traffic.

"Aw we're going to be here forever." I complained.

"Such a great show of patience." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I grumbled. I took off my seat belt and propped my feet on the dash board. It's at least a two hour wait and we aren't moving at all.

After a few minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore and broke it." Ulrich I'm so bored."

"And what do you want me to do about that?" He asked as he laced our fingers together.

"Entertain me." I smirked.

"I can do that." He smirked back kissing me.

I sighed as I heard a cell phone ring.

"You better get that." I motioned.

He gave me an apologetic smile before answering. "Hello... Really?.. Okay I get it. Bye Jer."

"What's up?" I asked noticing he was serious again.

"Do you know a William Dunbar?"

"Uh yeah. He's an old boyfriend. I broke up with him when he got too controlling. What's he got to do with anything?" I answered.

"He was the one with the bomb at the store."

"Was he after me?" I questioned.

"I don't know. He used to work me before he became a traitor."

"You mean he went to the CIA?"

"No. No one knows what happened to him. All we know is that he stole from us and just left. We just steal and avoid killing at all cost. He doesn't."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Ulrich.

"I'm not sure. Try not to stop and sneak our way to Sam's house I guess." He shrugged.

I looked at him as he switched lanes and knew something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I demanded putting my seat belt back on.

"Nothing." He said looking away.

"Ulrich tell me." I commanded as we hit traffic again.

"It's just the CIA isn't dangerous. After you that is. But William is. And that puts us in danger which also puts you in danger and I don't like that." He sighed.

"I can handle myself." I said defiantly looking away.

"Like I don't know that Yumi." He snorted. "That doesn't make it any less worse. I'm still going to worry."

"You don't worry about Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd like you do me Ulrich. I'm just as tough as they are if not more." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I don't love Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd the way I love you though." He confessed quietly.

I turned towards him and was met with his lips.

"I guess that's okay then." I smiled bringing him close again.

Odd's P.O.V.

I pulled Aelita's car into the empty drive way.

"Let's go." I yelled excited to be seeing Sam again.

I ran up to the front door leaving Aelita and Jeremy behind.

"Hey Sam." I said picking her up and twirling her around.

"Hi Odd." She giggled hugging me back.

Jeremy and Aelita walked up as I put Sam back on the ground.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Sam." Aelita greeted.

"Nice to see you again." Jeremy responded.

"Where's Ulrich?" Sam asked.

"He's still on the way here with Yumi." I answered.

"Yumi?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah she works with us now. Her and Ulrich are together." Aelita explained.

"Ulrich with someone? And it's not business wise?"

"Yep. The apocalypse must being coming." Jeremy said holding his computer. "They should be here in the next hour or two."

"Good. We'll eat then."

"But Sam that's a long wait." I whined.

"Okay and you will live. They're guests."

"Oh okay." I sighed giving in, walking into the house dejectedly.

I heard Aelita giggle before following me.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I smiled in relief as I saw Sam's house come into view.

"Is this it?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah."

"Good because I need a bed." She yawned.

"Me too." I agreed parking behind Aelita's car.

We got out and walked up to the dark house. Before we could get to the door Aelita ran out.

"Hey." She said hugging Yumi.

"Hi Princess." Yumi said tired.

"Hey Ulrich." She greeted me letting go of Yumi and latching on to me.

"Hey Lita."

She let go of me as Sam walked out.

"Hey Ulrich. And I'm assuming you must be Yumi." Sam approached us.

"Hi Sam." I waved.

"Hi." Yumi said leaning against me. "Where are Odd and Jeremy?"

"They ate and went to sleep even though we told to wait." Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Are you two hungry?"

"No I'm just tired Sam." I declined.

"No thank you." Yumi said.

"Okay well I'll show you your room." She motioning for us to follow. "Here's the bedroom and the bathroom is right here."

"Thanks Sam. We appreciate it." I said honestly.

"Yes thank you Sam." Yumi agreed.

"Anytime." She leaving and closing the door.

Yumi and I threw ourselves on the bed not bothering with pajamas.

"Goodnight Yumi."

"Night Ulrich." She said before I heard quiet breathing.

I laid down beside her and tried to sleep myself.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I awoke still half a sleep to Ulrich's eyes trained on me.

"Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"So you decided to play in my hair and stare at me like a stalker? Very classy Ulrich." I snorted.

"It's hard to sleep when you have a beautiful woman beside you." He smirked.

"Ha you're so funny. Trying to flirt with me at 3 in the morning."

"It could work." He shrugged before connecting our lips.

"You hear that?" I whispered pushing him back.

"Hear what?"

I jumped up and started moving towards the door.

"Get your gun too Ulrich." I commanded.

He nodded and started walking out behind me towards the kitchen where the noise was.

"Odd!" Ulrich and I yelled seeing him on the floor bleeding.

"Yumi go get the others and tell Aelita to bring her first aid kit." Ulrich ordered.

I ran down the hall and started banging on Jeremy and Aelita's door.

"Yumi, what's going on?" Jeremy said rubbing his eyes.

"Jeremy, Odd's been stabbed."

"What?" Aelita shrieked from behind Jeremy.

I saw her run back into the room before running back out with a giant first aid kit.

"Let's go." Jeremy said lacing their fingers together.

I then did the dreaded thing and walked over to Sam's room.

"Is everything ok? I heard yelling and banging?" She asked coming out.

"No everything isn't ok Sam." I shook my head. "Odd's been stabbed."

"What?" She mocked Aelita before running to the kitchen.

I walked quietly down the hallway when I heard a noise. I whipped out my gun and aimed.

"It's just me." Ulrich said.

"Don't do that you scared me." I scolded.

"My bad." He laughed.

"How's Odd?"

"He's stable. Aelita got him to stop bleeding."

"How's Sam?" I asked facing him.

"Not so stable." He answered. "She's in the living room crying."

"Let's go see her then." I said starting to walk the other way.

"No Yumi. Sam doesn't want to see anyone right about now. She sent everyone out."

"Aw." I murmured. I get that. If that had been Ulrich I wouldn't want to see anyone either.

"So what now?" I questioned aloud.

"Can you handle blood?"

"No way." I shook my head.

"Well the kitchen isn't a good place then. I guess we wait in the room then."

"Okay."

We went in the room and laid on the bed.

"Are worried?" I asked.

"A little. I mean Odd's like my best friend."

"You think he's going to make it?"

"He's strong. He has to." He said looking away.

"Ulrich." I called.

I got on my knees and cradled Ulrich's face in my hands. "Hey, hey it's okay to be upset." I comforted softly.

"No it isn't." He disagreed.

"Ulrich would I tell you anything wrong?"

"No."

"Okay then. I'm not telling you how to feel just that if you're upset it's okay."

I looked him in the eyes before pulling him close to me for a hug.

"Thanks Yumi." He said burying his face in my hair.

"You don't have to thank me." I whispered.

I just rubbed his back as we laid on the bed.

Odd's P.O.V.

I awoke to feel someone pressing down on my chest. I then saw a familiar head of pink hair.

"Aelita." I called weakly.

"Odd. Shh. Jeremy he's awake." She told over her shoulder.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You were stabbed." Jeremy said looking away.

"By who?"

"You mean you don't know Odd?" Aelita questioned not leaning up.

"No." I tried shaking my head.

"Well we don't know either then." Jeremy said. "I'll go get the others."

He got up and walked back out.

"I'm glad you're okay Odd." Aelita whispered.

"Thank you Aelita."

As soon as I got that out Sam, Ulrich, and Yumi walked in. Sam had tears on her face.

"Oh Odd." She said throwing her arms around me.

"Uh guys could you give us a minute?" I chuckled.

I saw everyone nod before walking into the hallway.

"Shh Sam it's okay."

"I was so worried Odd." She buried her head into my chest careful of the wound.

"The question is are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine. I wasn't the one who got stabbed." She said between hiccups.

"That's not what I asked." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam answered giving me a small smile.

"That's good. Now could you call in the others so we can figure out our next move."

"You mean you're not staying?"

"We can't Baby. It's not safe here anymore." I said sadly.

She walked calmly out of the room and came back in with the other three.

"Hey guys." I said weakly leaning against my pillow.

"We're glad you're okay." Yumi said as she sat beside Ulrich on the stool.

Everyone just nodded quietly.

"Thanks. What's the plan?" I asked.

"I guess we'll wait for you to get healed for a day before leaving." Ulrich answered.

"What about if the same person who got Odd comes after us?" Aelita questioned.

"I mean I guess we just wait it out. Not much we can do. We can't leave the house for anything. And we can't move Odd." Ulrich said.

"What about me?" Sam asked loudly.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well what am I going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I mean it's too dangerous for you to come with us." I said my voice shaking loud.

"Ulrich." Sam yelled.

"Don't bring me into this." Ulrich shooed. "Work it out between you two."

"I need to go with you guys." Sam argued.

"It's not safe." I whispered.

"Please let me come." She whimpered her voice quivering.

"What are we doing again Ulrich?" I asked.

"Well after you heal we need to find out who stabbed you. After we get them off our back we're fleeing the country."

"Alright Sam. I guess you can go with us." I sighed giving in.

"Thank you so much." She exclaimed hugging me.

"I still don't like the idea of you going with us though." I grumbled.

"That's alright as long as I'm with you." Sam smiled.

I cringed and blushed when I heard Ulrich and Jeremy snickering.

"When you two get finished, would you help me to the bed?"

"Okay we're finished." Jeremy said getting up with Ulrich to help me.

Ulrich and Jeremy lifted me and carried me to Sam's bedroom.

"Thanks you two."

"No problem." Jeremy shrugged.

"Let us know if you need anything else." Ulrich said as they left the room and Sam came in.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I prepared myself as I entered mine and Yumi's temporary room.

"Hey." I greeted Yumi.

"Hey." She responded rolling towards me on the bed.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked sitting up.

"I know you said you were done with the CIA-"

"You don't trust me?" Yumi asked angrily as the hurt reached her eyes.

"Yumi it's not that. I may need you to work with them."

"What do you mean?" She questioned calming down.

"Well we need you to get the CIA off our back. Gain their trust again."

"How?"

"Just be like you need more time. And point them in the wrong direction."

"Seriously that's it?" She asked.

"Yeah. You don't have to be there long. Because as soon as you say so we'll have you away and back with us."

"Alright." She sighed.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No it's fine I'll do it." Yumi answered. "Ulrich?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you trusted me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what made you trust me? What was so special about me? Let's be honest here. You could have practically any girl you please here." She said looking me in the eyes.

I leaned over and pinned her lightly under me.

"Let me think. You're beautiful. You're loyal-."

"See what makes you think I'm so loyal? I switched sides easily to be with you."

"Yumi would you be quiet for a second? Where is all of this coming from? Do you not trust yourself or something?"

"It's not that. It's just that I want to be sure that you trust me completely." She answered looking away.

"First thing look at me." I commanded pulling her chin so our eyes could meet again. "And second of all I trust completely. I wouldn't have you here if I didn't. Did you love the CIA?"

"No of course not. It's what my stupid parents wanted me to do before they died."

"That's why it's so easy for you to switch sides. You didn't love them they way you loved me right?"

"Right." She nodded.

"That wasn't the only part to your question was it?"

"No. What will the others think when they find out that I used to play on the CIA's side? Will they even trust me the way you do?"

"They'll trust you. And if they won't right away, they will over time." I reassured.

"Okay." Yumi smiled.

I leaned down and gave her a short kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Delmas' P.O.V.**

**"We need to go after her now." I bellowed.**

**"We can't just yet exactly." Herve muttered timidly.**

**"And why not?"**

**"We need a warrant." He answered.**

**"A warrant for what? One of our agents is in danger."**

**"But sir we don't know if that's correct or not. Remember the last few times? Our last agents almost had them before we interrupted." Herve explained.**

**"So what do we need exactly?"**

**"Hard evidence that she's in danger. Or everything we find out about Stern could be thrown out the window."**

**"Two days. If she doesn't contact us in two days then we go find her, warrant or not warrant."**

**"Why does it matter. I don't like her and you don't either." Sissy questioned.**

**"It doesn't make a difference. She's still the best at what she does." I shrugged.**

**"What if she's traded sides?"**

**"Sissy that's just stupid. Ishiyama isn't capable of any emotion other than cockiness. She's can't get attached enough to trade sides." Troy scoffed.**

**"Boss you might want to look at this. We just got a message in from a girl from a couple of cities over that her neighbor Sam Knight has guest over and they fit the description of Stern and his crew." Herve interrupted.**

**"Troy you check it out."**

**"What if I see them?" He asked.**

**"Nothing. Just do a stake out and follow them. Report back every hour and we better now have to come find you." I threatened.**

**"Yes sir." He saluted walking out with the coordinates.**

**"The rest of you get back to work." I commanded going into my office.**

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

**I leaned up as we all got backed up in Sam's living room.**

**"Do we have everything?" Jeremy questioned.**

**"I think so." Ulrich nodded.**

**"So are we ready to go?" I asked everyone in the room.**

**"Wait. I think there's something I should tell you guys before we go." Yumi said looking at the floor blushing.**

**"What is it?" Odd asked.**

**"I need to confess that I was a cop."**

**"As in you were a cop before you became a hacker?" I raised my eyebrow. I didn't like where this conversation was going.**

**"No as in I worked for the CIA and that's the only reason that I'm here, before I canceled the mission." Yumi finished looking away as she held Ulrich's hand.**

**"Are you kidding me? What are you still doing here then? You're a traitor." Sam accused.**

**"I'm not. I cut all ties to them. Tracking devices, badge, and all numbers. I haven't been in contact with them since before I came here."**

**I leaned against the table and felt as if I had been slapped.**

**"Are you okay?" Jeremy whispered.**

**"I'm fine." I responded.**

**I jumped when I saw Jeremy and Odd take out their guns and point them at Yumi.**

**"Put them away." Ulrich snarled stepping in front of Yumi.**

**"Ulrich, you knew about this?" Odd asked outraged.**

**"Yeah." Ulrich asked as they locked eyes.**

**"How can we trust her?" Jeremy argued.**

**"I trust her and she's a part of our crew, Yumi's one of us and that's all that matters." Ulrich defended.**

**"Look I hate to break up this argument or whatever but we really need to go." I interrupted.**

**"Aelita." Ulrich called my name.**

**I looked in the eyes before I turned on my heel.**

**We walked outside and stood by the cars. Jeremy gave me a tense hug as Sam grabbed Odd. I saw Ulrich pull Yumi to him and give her a kiss.**

**"Let's get out of here." Ulrich commanded as we spread out to the cars. "We'll be right behind you guys."**

**I nodded and entered my car with Sam and Yumi.**

**"I think we should of left her." Sam started.**

**"I can hear you, you know." Yumi yelled from the back seat.**

**"No dip Sherlock."**

**"Screw you Watson."**

**"What are you going to do call Ulrich on me?"**

**"Sam that's enough." I scolded sharply, pushing Yumi back in her seat before she could get to Sam.**

**"So you're defending her now?"**

**"I'm not defending anyone, alright?" I said stopping the car.**

**"I'm just trying to keep Odd and the others out of trouble."**

**"See I am too. I've had plenty of chances to turn everybody in. Have you not realized that I'm a criminal now too? So if you guys go down so do I. I've broken plenty of laws outside of this mission since I've been here. I care too." Yumi said crossing her arms.**

**"Yumi I was disappointed. But Ulrich's like a brother to me so if he trust you then so do I." I said turning to look at her.**

**"Seriously?" She asked giving me a small smile.**

**"Yeah. Just make sure you're for us and not against us." I smiled motioning for the boys to go around us.**

**"Thanks Lita."**

**I nodded starting the car again.**

**"I still don't-"**

**"Please don't start Samantha. You're just as much as a risk as she is." I ended shutting her up.**

**She pouted quietly and turned to look out the window.**

**"So how long have you and Odd been together?" Yumi asked Sam trying to ease the tension in the car.**

**I sent her an approving nod at her efforts.**

**"Two years." Sam answered as she tried not to join in.**

**"Is he a good boyfriend?"**

**"He's the best!" I smirked when I saw Sam turn and start to gush.**

**After a while of talking and a couple of miles we came to a convenience store.**

**"Do you two have to use the bathroom?"**

**"I do." Sam said jumping out the car.**

**"I don't. I'll just get my stuff."**

**"Do you have any money?" I asked reaching for my purse.**

**"Yeah. Ulrich gave me some." Yumi blushed.**

**"Okay." Sam and I laughed. "We'll meet you in a minute."**

**She nodded already searching the candy aisle.**

**Sam and I quickly went to the bathroom and came out to see Yumi gone.**

**"Maybe she's in the car." Sam shrugged.**

**"Go check and I'll do the rest of the store."**

**She nodded and did as she was told. I checked every aisle looking for Yumi.**

**"She wasn't out there." Sam said seriously.**

**"She's not in here and she's not answering the phone." I replied scared.**

**"Which one of us gets to tell Ulrich that we lost Yumi?" Sam said looking away.**

**Troy's P.O.V.**

**I sat across the street and watched the address I was given. I thought my eyes were going to fall out when I saw Ishiyama, Stern, and Stern's crew come out. Then Ishiyama and Stern kissed before they all separated into cars.**

**"Open up." A dark figure knocked against my passenger window.**

**"Who are you?" I asked pulling out my gun.**

**"Dunbar. William Dunbar. I have information on your targets."**

**I eyed him carefully before unlocking the door.**

**A tall blue haired man evaded my passenger seat.**

**"Nice to meet you Troy Günter."**

**"How do you know my name?" I questioned raising my gun again.**

**"That's not important now. I need to tell you some things."**

**"Say what you have to say." I commanded.**

**"Ishiyama's switched sides."**

**"That's clear."**

**"And I have a proposition. If you work for me and leave the CIA, together we'll take down Stern and you can have Yumi." He propped.**

**"And I get all rights to Yumi?"**

**"Every one. As long as you help me take down Stern."**

**"Deal." I said.**

**"Good to know. Now get out of this car and we'll follow them in mine."**

**"Alright." I nodded.**

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

**I drove the tense car in silence before a phone started ringing.**

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"Hey Ulrich it's Aelita."**

**"What's up Lita?"**

**"I really have to tell you something."**

**"What?"**

**"Pull over first and promise not to yell then I'll tell you." She compromised.**

**"Alright." I sighed doing as I was told.**

**"What's going on?" Odd yelled jerking awake.**

**"Just shut up and wait." I scolded.**

**"Well we need you to come back to the gas station right now. We can't find Yumi and we think she's in danger." Aelita said quickly.**

**"What do you mean you can't find Yumi?" I growled.**

**"Sam and I went to the bathroom and when we came back she wasn't there. She isn't answering her phone."**

**"Aelita you and Sam go sit in the car. And don't talk to anyone or do anything until we get back there." I hissed trying to keep my temper in check.**

**"Okay."**

**I hung up and threw the car in reverse.**

**"What's up?" Jeremy asked from the back seat.**

**"They can't find Yumi."**

**"What do you mean they can't find Yumi? How do you lose a full grown person?" Odd questioned stating the obvious.**

**"Sam and Aelita went to the bathroom and when they came out she was gone. She's not answering her phone either."**

**"Wow." They said in union.**

**I pulled into the gas station and jumped out the car. I stalked into the front.**

**"I need your help." I commanded the girl at the counter.**

**"What kind I help you with sir?" She asked kindly.**

**"Did you see what happened to the Japanese girl that was with the pinkette and other one?"**

**"Uh yeah. While the other two were in the bathroom two men came and took her away."**

**I pounded my fist against the table at her answer.**

**"What did they look like?"**

**"One had blue hair and the other was brunette."**

**"Do you have surveillance cameras?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Sit right here." I yelled over my shoulder as I left the store. "Jeremy you go in there and check the cameras with the girl."**

**"Yes Boss." He answered.**

**"I have a question for you two." I growled at the two females.**

**"Yes Ulrich?" Sam asked timidly.**

**"How the Hell do you let something happen to Yumi?" I roared.**

**"We didn't let anything Ulrich." Aelita defended.**

**"Someone let something, since she's not here obviously. You guys left her alone and William or possibly anyone could have gotten her." I snapped.**

**"We're sorry. We didn't intentionally let anything happen to her." Sam said turning to Odd.**

**I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I saw Jeremy come out.**

**"What did you find out Jer?" I asked.**

**"Well it was definitely William who has her. But there was someone else with him. A Troy Günter, he works for the CIA."**

**I took a sharp intake of breath.**

**"We will get her back." I snarled.**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

**"It won't matter what you do I won't talk." I sassed from where I was tied up.**

**"And why won't it my dear?" William asked stroking my cheek.**

**"Because Ulrich will come after me and he'll kick both of your asses." I said trying to shove him with my foot.**

**"You keep thinking that Yumes." Troy said.**

**"Don't call me that." I growled.**

**"Aw I'm sorry. Does your boyfriend call you that? Well I'll be your boyfriend when we get Stern out the way for good." He said mock sweetly.**

**"Shut the hell up." I yelled.**

**"Quiet down. I'm about to reel in Stern." William said across the room.**

**I leaned back against the wall. Troy then came over and put a piece of tape over mouth. He gave me a quick slap and went over to William.**

**"Hello." I heard Ulrich's voice through the speaker phone.**

**"Nice of you to answer." William said smoothly.**

**"Where's Yumi?"**

**I felt my heart skip a beat when he asked for me.**

**"She's fine. Do as I say or she won't be."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Five million into my bank account and you don't try to find us. After that we'll drop your girl off."**

**"Let me hear Yumi or no deal."**

**William motioned to Troy and he ripped the tape off of my mouth.**

**"Ulrich." I yelled before Troy covered my mouth again.**

**"We'll do it. And you better not hurt her." Ulrich threatened.**

**"Yeah, yeah." William agreed hanging up and throwing the phone out the window.**

**"So once your boy gets here we're going to jump him and kill him. Hopefully his crew will be here to watch." Troy explained. "And we'll never let you go."**

**William held me down as Troy started kissing my neck. I started whimpering behind the tape and wished for Ulrich.**

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

**"Do you know where they're at Jeremy?"**

**"I have the exact coordinates." He answered. "They're about two blocks away, sitting right under us."**

**"Sam do you know how to work a gun?" I asked.**

**"Yep."**

**"Good. Here's the plan: I know the place is going to be guarded so Odd you distract them. It sounds like they're waiting on us. Sam you help him take care of the guards and anyone that gets in the way. Aelita and Jeremy you go in and get anyone inside while I get Yumi." I hurried.**

**"Let's go." Aelita said loudly. We all got in the cars and race to the house.**

**"Are you worried?" Odd asked.**

**"No. Because we're not leaving without Yumi."**

**"I hear you Good Buddy."**

**I nodded as we jumped out the cars. Sam and Odd went first and took care of the guards while the three of us pushed our way through.**

**"Which way?" Jeremy asked.**

**I heard a scream that I knew was from Yumi.**

**"That way." I answered leading the way.**

**We kicked in the door. I felt my blood boil when I saw William holding Yumi down with Troy trying to force his way on her.**

**"Get off of her now." I growled shooting my gun and barely missing Troy's face.**

**They both jumped but still had Yumi pinned down.**

**"Come and get us." William taunted.**

**"Hold all fire. We can't risk shooting them without getting Yumi too." I said quietly.**

**Aelita and Jeremy nodded but stayed in position.**

**Troy pulled Yumi up around the neck and put his gun against her head.**

**"Don't move." He threatened.**

**"Well it's always a pleasant to see you Ulrich." William said.**

**"Too bad I can't say the same. You have me let Yumi go."**

**"Well I would but Troy likes his play toy."**

**I growled under my breath and locked eyes with her.**

**"What do you want?" I asked.**

**"Nothing. I want you dead and Troy wants Yumi alive." William said before shooting stray bullets at us. We just dodged them and thought about our next move.**

**"You didn't think you guys could have all the fun did you?" Odd laughed as he and Sam came up behind William and Troy. Jeremy and Aelita came in at the same time trapping them at gunpoint.**

**"Ulrich." Yumi called out as I moved to get her. I picked her out the mini mob and pulled her flush against me.**

**"Yumi." I murmured her name.**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

**"Take care of them." Ulrich said to the others.**

**He then picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs. We quietly passed all the unconscious bodies as he gently sat me on the trunk of his car.**

**"I am so sorry that you got put in danger." He apologized as he wiped away my tears.**

**"Don't apologize Ulrich." I shook my head.**

**"Did they hurt you Yumi?"**

**"Nothing serious."**

**"Did one of them rape you?" Ulrich said quietly.**

**"No. They were trying when you guys came in."**

**Ulrich didn't say anything as his eyes surveyed my body.**

**"Hey, hey don't blame yourself Ulrich. You did nothing wrong." I said placing my hand on the side of his cheek.**

**"Maybe it's best if you go back to the CIA." He muttered.**

**I looked shocked as fresh tears filled my eyes. I started to say something but the others came out.**

**"We took care of them. Their both dead and we cleaned up." Jeremy said solemnly.**

**"Yeah. Now let's get out of here before the cops show." Aelita finished.**

**I expected to ride with the girls but was surprised to see Ulrich open the door for me. I heard Odd climb into the back seat.**

**"You alright Yumi?" Odd asked while Ulrich walked around.**

**"Fine Odd thanks." I said giving a small smile.**

**Ulrich got into the driver's seat and sped off. I looked at him before looking forward.**

**"Why is it so tense? We got Yumi back, what's the problem?"**

**"Just drop it Odd." Ulrich said quietly.**

**We pulled up to a hotel in silence.**

**"We're talking about this as soon as we get into the room." I hissed quietly to Ulrich.**

**He just nodded as we waited on the floor for Aelita to check us in.**

**"Got it. Let's go." Aelita said passing out keys and leading the way.**

**I followed Ulrich into the room, slamming the door behind me.**

**"Talk to me."**

**"About what?" He challenged.**

**"You know what Stern."**

**"I'm trying to do what's best for you."**

**"Then let me stay with you." I argued.**

**"We did that and then you got kidnapped and almost raped."**

**"And with the CIA that makes it better?"**

**"The CIA can watch you better."**

**"I don't need anyone to watch me. I'm not a kid. Are you trying to punish me for getting kidnapped?"**

**"Don't you get it? I'm not trying to punish you at all. I'm trying to protect you." He yelled as a new emotion flickered in his green orbs.**

**"Do you not love me anymore?" I shivered as tears threatened to fall.**

**"Yumi." He called as he gently pulled me on the bed with him. "That's not true. I love you so much."**

**"Then how come you keep trying to push me away?" I asked lacing our fingers together.**

**"Because I'm so scared of losing you. I may have felt maybe a fraction of that for Odd and others, but it's like exploding for you. I thought I was going to die when I heard you were in danger." He explained looking away.**

**"Ulrich you think I don't feel the same exact way for you? I understand that you're afraid but..." I trailed off giving him a deep kiss.**

**"That's what being in love is. Caring about each other. I may have been in danger but you came through like I knew you would." I finished.**

**"I love you so much." He said hugging me tight.**

**"I love you Ulrich. And I always will."**

**"It's not supposed to work." He whispered.**

**"We'll make it work though." I assured smiling warmly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I woke and smiled at Yumi's beautiful form beside me on the bed.

"Ulrich." She murmured frowning.

"Hmm?" I hummed out before noticing she was sleeping.

"Ulrich." She called out again.

I gently shifted so she was laying on my chest before falling back asleep.

"ULRICH!" I flinched when my name was screamed by a certain pinkette.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked waking up.

"I don't know." I shook my head as she rolled to the other side of the bed.

I got up and unlocked the door.

"Aelita what's going on?" I asked.

"You have got to see this." She announced talking fast.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"This."

I grabbed the paper from her hand and sat on the bed beside Yumi.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered shocked at the picture.

Only the front page of the paper was a picture of Yumi and I kissing, under it was an article about me being a crime lord and her a CIA agent.

"How?" Yumi asked.

"All I know is that apparently someone knows something we don't." Aelita said quietly.

"We have got to get out of this country right now." I said quickly.

"Aelita tell the others to get packed and we're meeting in ten minutes downstairs."

"Okay Ulrich." She rushed out of the room as Yumi and I started packing.

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked curious.

I bit my lip and looked away.

"Ulrich?"

"You, Sam, and Odd are flying to Australia. Jeremy, Aelita, and I will meet you guys there in about three days."

"Ulrich." Yumi's eyes widened quickly.

"No." She shook her head.

"We have too Yumes."

"But." She protested.

"It's only three days Yumi. Trust me I don't want to be away from you but it's not safe for us to be together right now." I wrapped her in a hug.

"I don't want to."

"Me either. As soon as I'm sure it's alright I'm coming to get you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I confirmed.

"Okay." She looked away.

I nodded as I carried our bags downstairs.

"Are you three ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." Odd answered.

As we all shared our goodbyes I wrapped Yumi in a hug.

"It's only three days. I love you." I whispered.

"I know I love you too."

"I'll call you later."

I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Bye Ulrich."

"Later Yumi."

I gently let her go and watched her walk to the car.

"She's a big girl Ulrich. She can take care of herself." Odd reassured.

"I know Odd. I know. So we'll see you guys in a couple of days."

"Yeah." He nodded joining Sam and Yumi.

"Let's get out of here." I said to Aelita and Jeremy.


	5. Chapter 5

Yumi's P.O.V.

I stood in line behind Sam and Odd with my arms crossed.

"Don't look so mad Yumi." Sam turned to me.

"How can I not?" I snapped.

"Ulrich wouldn't have left you unless it was absolutely necessary."

"That doesn't stop the pain any less." I shrugged.

"I understand." She nodded looking away.

"Sam's right Yumi." Odd agreed as we walked across the airport. "Ulrich loves you like no other. He's hurting just as much as you are."

"Don't think of him abandoning you, just him keeping you safe." Sam concluded.

"Okay I get it you two. Can we not talk about this anymore?" I huffed.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch." Odd grinned.

I growled as we boarded the plane.

"I call the aisle seat." Odd shouted.

"Sure sweetie neither Yumi or I want that seat." Sam said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and sat in the window seat.

"Where are we going in Australia?" I asked.

"Sydney. Ulrich has a mansion set up there." Odd answered quietly careful of ease droppers.

I let out a noise of surprise when Sam pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay Yumi. Three days is it. I'll do my best to help you." She whispered into my ear.

"Thanks Sam." I whispered back as we pulled away.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I laid on the bed at the new hotel frowning.

"And as how clingy and pathetic as it sounds I miss her." I explained to Aelita.

"It's not clingy or pathetic. You love and care for her. Just call her, I'm sure she feels the same."

I gave her a short nod as she left the room and dialed the number.

"Hello?" The familiar voice answered.

"Hey Yumi."

"Hi Ulrich, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just called to check on you. How's Australia?"

"It's alright. I miss you though."

"I know. I miss you too. Just two more days." I whispered.

"I love you Ulrich."

"I love you too Yumi. Get some sleep I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." She said softly before I heard the click.

I sighed and turned over.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I smiled brightly as we rode to the airport. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita were flying in today.

"You know I think that's the first time I've seen you smile in the last three days Yumi?" Sam commented.

"Leave me alone." I blushed as she and Odd laughed at me.

"Flight 162." Odd told the guard as we pulled in.

I looked over and around Odd's spiky hair looking for the brown haired man.

"Yumi."

"Not now Odd I'm looking for Ulrich."

"But Yumi-"

"Odd!" I growled.

"Yumi there's Ulrich!" Sam shouted as I turned around to see.

"Ulrich." I smiled as I went and threw myself at him.

"Well hello to you too." His husky voice filled my ears.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Ahem." Aelita cleared her throat playfully.

"Hi to you too Princess and Jeremy." I greeted not releasing Ulrich.

Aelita wrapped me and Ulrich into a group hug.

"Yes, now that we're here, not to sound like Odd or anything, but can we get something to eat? Ulrich made us come straight here." Jeremy spoke up.

"Sure great idea." Odd and Sam agreed.

Ulrich wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You'll see." He winked.

We let the others pass us and we sat on an empty bench.

"So what Mr. Stern would you like to talk about?" I played with our intertwined fingers.

"Us."

"Us?" I questioned not meeting his eyes.

"Us." He confirmed lifting my chin up so our lips touched.

"Yumi Ishiyama I love you with everything I am. I never have and never will love anyone like I do you. You are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming Mrs. Yumi Stern?" He finished his speech holding out a ring, looking at me for an answer.

"Yes. Oh God yes." I smiled kissing him passionately.

"Thank you." He said pushing the ring on my finger and placing a kiss on it.

"Your welcome and I can't wait to become your wife."

Ulrich gave me on last hug.

"Let's go get something to eat." He whispered.

"Okay."

I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked to the food court.

"Everyone else already left."

"I know." He answered. "So we're going out to dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I responded smartly as I filled my plate.

"Whichever one will get out with me."

"Ask me."

"I already asked you to marry me Yumes." He smirked.

"Fine, then you can go out to dinner by yourself then."

"Yumi?" He sighed calling my name.

"Yes Ulrich?" I laughed.

"Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"I'll think about it." I smarted.

"You should fulfill your wifely duties." He whispered lowly into my ear.

"I'm not your wife yet." I said fighting down a shiver.

"Yet is the word." He said wrapping his arm around my waist again as he paid for the food.

We went and sat across from each other at the table.

"So I guess we can go out to dinner tonight." I shrugged casually.

He looked me in the eyes as his orbs flickered with emotion.

"Okay." He nodded.

Odd's P.O.V.

"No Aelita they didn't come back yet." I said.

"I didn't say anything though Odd." She defended.

"Yeah, but you had that look. You've been asking about them for the last ten minutes."

"I'm just so nervous. Do you think he proposed already?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll know when they get here." I shrugged looking through a magazine.

"Maybe he hasn't. Maybe that's a good thing." Jeremy said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Aelita said jerking her head up.

"I just mean that they're moving kind of fast." He restated.

"Jeremy I love Ulrich like a brother. I just want him to be happy. If Yumi makes him happy then so be it. You know tomorrow isn't guaranteed, especially the life we live." She huffed stomping upstairs.

"She wants you to propose." I answered Jeremy's blank look.

"Duh Jer. She's been hinting at it for like forever." Sam rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's P.O.V.

I pulled away from Odd's lips and looked towards the door.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in." Odd chuckled as Ulrich came in carrying a sleeping Yumi bridal style.

"Aelita!" I screamed when I saw Yumi's hand.

"Yeah?" Aelita answered coming down the stairs.

She shrieked as we raced to the female.

"Well hello ladies." Ulrich smirked.

"Not now." Aelita shooed.

"Look at her ring." I pointed out holding Yumi's hand to the light.

"You two are going to wake her up." Ulrich scolded.

"Sorry." We whispered before Yumi's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh she's awake." The pinkette said. "She's all ours now."

Ulrich placed Yumi on her feet.

"Let me know when you're done with my fiancée then." He called over his shoulder as he went to go sit with Odd.

We turned back to a flushed Yumi.

"Aww." We cooed.

"Stop it." She demanded.

"You two are so cute." I squealed.

Aelita reexamined Yumi's ring.

"So he did propose." She noted.

"You two knew?" The Japanese woman questioned.

"Yeah. He bought the ring while we were here the days before. He was so nervous though." I answered.

"He was nervous?" Yumi asked. "He's always so confident though."

"Well yeah. He was afraid you would say no." Aelita said simply.

"I wouldn't say no." She blushed looking at Ulrich, before staring at her feet.

"You two are so cute." I squealed again.

"I know." Aelita agreed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Ulrich and I are going to dinner." She answered.

"Yep, we have to help you get ready tonight." I demanded.

"Is there any use of arguing?" Yumi smirked.

"Nope." We answered at the same time.

"We'll talk more later." I said.

The three of us quietly walked back into the living room. Ulrich and Odd were engrossed in a soccer game.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"Hey you." I whispered in Ulrich's ear as I laid on his shoulder.

"Hey yourself." He laughed wrapping his arm around me. "The ladies finally let you leave?"

"Yes, finally is the word."

I discreetly stared at him as he watched the game.

"YES!" Ulrich and Odd yelled jumping up.

"Boys will be boys." Aelita smiled.

"We heard that Lita. And we are not boys we are men." Odd huffed.

"You're a scrawny man then." Sam snickered, making the rest of us laugh.

"Not nice." Odd pouted.

"Sorry honey." Sam apologized kissing his cheek. "What time is it?"

"2:30. Why?" Ulrich answered.

"Because if dinner is around five then we need to go get Yumi ready then." Aelita answered happily.

I turned to Ulrich and groaned. He gave me a sympathetic look before pecking me on the lips.

"Let's go Yumi." Sam and Aelita dragged me up the stairs.

"Ugh. I wanted to stay down there though."

"We know you wanted to stay down there sitting under Ulrich. But you have to look perfect as your first date as his fiancée." Aelita explained excitedly.

About two and half hours later of Aelita and Sam's 'pampering' I looked in the mirror.

"Wow." I murmured.

"We did an amazing job." Sam said joyfully.

"You look so pretty Yumi." Aelita complimented.

"Thanks you guys. I just hope Ulrich thinks so." I blushed.

I was wearing a maroon dress that puffed out and came to about my knees. With some stilettos. Both my hair and my make up was done.

"Yumi, Ulrich would think you were pretty if you came down in a plastic bag." Sam laughed.

"Now go. And have fun." Aelita said giving me a slight push.

I carefully walked down the stairs where Ulrich was waiting.

"Hey."

He turned at the sound of my voice and stared at my outfit.

"Wow Yumi. You look beautiful." My fiancée told me.

"Thank you Ulrich. You look nice too in your tux." I blushed heavily as I took his offered hand.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek before we left the house.

"Is there where we're staying permanently?"

"For the moment yeah." He answered while opening the car door for me.

We quietly drove to the restaurant in a comfortable silence.

"Reservations for Stern." Ulrich told the waitress.

"Sure." She smiled.

I noticed a couple of guys staring at me. And apparently Ulrich did too because he pulled me closer and gave a deep growl.

"Jealous much?" I teased.

"Of course not." He said a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"You are." I grinned. "Don't be though. I'm yours."

"I know that. Tell me something I don't know." He said cocky.

I wrapped my arms around his neck before giving him a deep kiss.

"You're table's ready." The waitress said leading us towards our table.

I smiled when I felt Ulrich stroke my engagement ring.

"Here our menus."

"Thanks." I told her.

We finished our food in a comfortable silence.

"Come on." Ulrich tugged on my hand as we left.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He quietly led me to a bench in the park. "Now look up."

"Okay. I don't see anything but stars." I shrugged.

"Exactly. Now do you see that star?"

"Yeah?"

"Now look two stars over."

"I'm looking."

"That's your star right there."

"Ulrich..." I sighed his name looking as his smiling face. "You bought me a star?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged.

I immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you."

"You deserved it." He replied hugging me back.

"For what?"

"For being the best thing that's ever happened to me." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed madly burying my head in his shoulder.

"I love you."

"Love you too Yumes."

We sat for a little while longer before going back to the mansion.

"I'm tired." I muttered.

Ulrich suddenly scooped me up bridal style.

"Ulrich-"

"It's fine Yumi."

I relaxed and laid against his chest. He walked into my open room and placed me on the bed.

"Stay with me." I softly demanded wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Okay. Okay." He laughed laying next to me with his hands on my hips.

I jumped when I heard a knock. I turned to see Aelita leaning on my door post with a serious expression on her face.

"Ulrich we need to talk right now."

"I'll be right back Yumi."

I nodded and watched as he left the room closing the door. Getting up I softly leaned against the door so I could hear what they were saying.

"Ulrich you know when those guys busted into our last mansion?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well you know we lost lots of money. I mean like thousands. So we need to replace that to keep up with our income." Aelita explained.

"And how do you think we should do that?"

"Well you're not going to like it Ulrich. But I heard that this other crime lord near us is looking for some workers. So the girls and I will go undercover for a few days. Replace our money and disappear before they even knew we were there."

"By the girls you mean..." He trailed off.

"Sam, Yumi, and I."

"No Aelita." I felt my jaw drop at Ulrich's answer.

"But Ulrich-"

"Find another mission or just you and Sam go."

"Ulrich-"

"End of conversation Aelita."

I quickly moved out of the way of the swinging door with my arms crossed.

"You were ease dropping?" Ulrich questioned shutting the door.

"I sure was and I'm going on that mission Ulrich."

"You are not Yumi."

"And why not?" I asked.

"It's not safe enough for you." He shook his head.

"But it is enough for Sam and Aelita? That's bullshit Stern."

"It's not the same Yumi."

"Oh you're right it isn't. I'm part of this crew too."

"And that's exactly as why I'm saying no as your boss."

"You can't do that!"

"Like hell I can. You're not going."

"You just don't think I can handle it." I argued.

"That's not the reason and you know it Ishiyama. Don't be stupid."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid and I'm not good enough?"

"That's not what I meant."

"That's how it sounded." I snapped as I walked to the door.

"Yumi.." Ulrich grabbed my arm.

"No." I pulled away as I left the room.

I walked down the hall until I reached Aelita's room.

"Yumi, hey."

"I need to talk to you." As I walked into her room.

"You heard the conversation between me and Ulrich right?"

"I did." I nodded laying on her bed. "Aelita, he just makes me so mad."

"Yumi." She sighed my name sitting beside me." He only does what he thinks is best for you."

"But that's not what's best for me."

"Yeah I know. And I bet Ulrich knows it too, but look at it through his shoes. You're so fragile to him Yumi. You're literally his world and everything. He's afraid of losing you and he just doesn't know how to tell you that."

I blushed at Aelita's words before looking away.

"But, I'm a part of this crew and I'm just as equal as you and Sam."

"Ulrich doesn't look that Yumi. You're the first girl he's ever truly loved and cared about. He looks at what's safe for you then everything else."

"Thanks Aelita, I guess." I sighed standing up to leave.

"Think about it Yumi. He's probably not going to say it like I did all mushy and stuff but it's all the same."

I nodded before going downstairs.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Quietly I walked outside on my way to the porch swing, until I saw Yumi.

"Hey." I said softly.

She looked at me before crossing her arms, pouting, and looking away.

"I'm not talking to you." She explained when I sat next to her. I laughed inwardly at how cute she looked pouting.

"Yumi."

I flinched when she moved away from me.

"I guess I deserved that."

She gave me a look before nodding.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out Yumi."

"Then how did you mean for it to come out then Ulrich?"

"When I said you weren't going I didn't it mean as you weren't good enough. Hell you're the best at what you do. It's just that I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ulrich, I'm going to get hurt sometimes. That's the life I chose to live. To be with you." She finished as tears filled her eyes.

I leaned closer and wiped her tears away.

"I hate it when you cry." I said honestly.

"Sorry." She muttered looking down.

"It's just that I'm afraid of losing you and that gets in the way of your job in this crew, I guess." I pulled her close. "Are you still mad at me?"

"A little." She nodded against my chest.

"I'm sorry for being an ass to you. And for upsetting you."

"It's okay. But can I go on the mission with Sam and Aelita?" She asked looking me in the eyes and touching her engagement ring. "Please?"

I looked away before answering, "I guess so."

"Thank you." She said loudly before wrapping me in a hug. "I won't let you down, I promise."

I nodded before pulling into my lap as we swung quietly.

"Ulrich?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you show me my star again?"

"Of course." I answered as I started pointing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I sat at the table as Aelita came back down from waking Yumi.

"Where's Odd? He's usually here at the sound of breakfast." I questioned.

"He went to go get something out of the car." Sam answered.

I turned to Yumi As she came in with my gym shorts on and a tank top.

"Morning." She yawned, her hair a mess.

She walked over to me as she was greeted. Standing on her tippy toes she gave me a kiss.

"Hey, hey. Settle down." Jeremy said playfully.

Flushing Yumi pulled away, sitting on the other side of me.

"Uh you guys. I think you need to see this." Odd said shakily.

We all walked outside. When we got out there we saw that the front of the mansion was vandalized with spray paint and papers.

"What is all this?" Aelita asked.

Moving closer all I could see was pictures of Yumi and I. And over the pictures was spray painted X's. There were fliers around saying it's not supposed to work and it won't. I saw Yumi cover her face with her hands.

"Who the hell did this?" I growled.

"I'll go check the cameras." Jeremy offered leaving.

"Wow." Sam said quietly.

"Let's all go in." Aelita suggested. "Standing out here won't help anything."

Nodding we reentered the house.

"Uh, Ulrich." Jeremy called shakily. "I don't know who did it. They messed with the cameras."

"Shit." I cursed knocking a plant over in anger.

"Boss? I know you don't want to see this right now but you need to." Odd explained pointing to the T.V.

I looked at the T.V. to see pictures of Yumi and I again. The news reporter was talking about me being a crime lord and her and cop.

"What?" Yumi exclaimed as she fought to hold in the tears.

"Yumi." Aelita called.

"I have to go." Yumi said before running up the stairs.

"I'll go after her. Aelita you and Jeremy go see what you can find out about our visitors." I directed going up the stairs.

I walked past my room when I heard soft sobs. Opening the door I saw Yumi crying on my bed.

"Yumes?"

"Leave me alone."

Ignoring her I sat on the bed beside her.

"Come here." Pulling her in my arms I gently rocked her.

"It's not fair Ulrich."

"Shh I know."

"What's so bad about us being together? Why is the world so against it?"

"I don't know Yumi." I answered honestly.

Not looking up she pulled herself closer to me.

"Ulrich? Do you still want to marry me? I mean despite the fact that the world is against us?"

I gently but forcefully pushed Yumi on to the bed before leaning over her.

"Yumi look at me." Once I had her attention I continued. "I love you despite what the world has to say. It's not supposed to work but we'll make it work."

She looked at me before giving me a kiss. Jumping apart we heard a crash downstairs.

"CIA!" They yelled.

I pulled the wide eyed Yumi into the hallway. I saw the others there too.

"What are we going to do Boss?" Odd asked.

"We're we going to stay here and take care of the CIA while Aelita, Yumi, and Sam lay low on their mission. We don't have much time you girls need to go."

Odd and Jeremy went into positions by the stairs.

"Get out any way possible." I finished whispering.

"No Ulrich. I'm not leaving you." Yumi said defiantly crossing her arms across her chest."

"Yumi this is not the time to be stubborn. I love you now bye." I said quickly pushing her towards Aelita and Sam.

"I love you too." She said softly looking away.

Feeling bad I gave her a soft hug.

"Now please go Yumi. And be safe."

"Okay." She nodded as the girls left.

Turning back to Odd and Jeremy, I sighed. "Let's do this."

Quietly we walked down the stairs guns at the ready.

"Oh damn." We all said when we noticed we were surrounded.

"Sit down boys." Delmas ordered.

We did as were told putting the guns away and having a seat.

"Let's cut to the chase. Where is Ishiyama?"

"She's not here." Odd answered.

"We don't have her hostage. She's here on our own free will." I offered.

"On her own free will? Bullshit. You brainwashed Ishiyama into thinking that it's better here. And that you love her." Delmas shook his head.

I noticed the surrounding officers moved in some more.

"Whatever." I scoffed angry.

"Tell us where Ishiyama is."

"We don't know ourselves Sir." Jeremy replied.

"Fine then. If you don't know then you won't mind staying in our headquarters jail until you do." Delmas shrugged.

"Oh Ulrich Dear!" I heard a high pitched voice scream out.

We then saw a black haired young woman walk pass the mob.

"Um, who are you?"

"You know who I am Ulrich Dear. I'm Sissi." She answered flipping her hair.

I turned to Odd and Jeremy who immediately burst out laughing.

"Who is she?" Confused, I asked.

"The crazy stalker girl from high school." Odd snorted out.

"Oh hell." I cursed laying against the couch.

"Odd Della Robbia I was not the 'crazy stalker girl'. I just made my love for Ulrich apparent." Sissi huffed.

"Yeah you were." Jeremy laughed.

"Anyway ignoring your ignorant friends. Now I've missed your over the years. Now we can finally be together."

"Sorry Sissi I'm taken. I'm sure you're heard."

"You don't have to lie to me like you did the rest of the world." She waved her hand.

"Sissi! Stop flirting with him. I'm taking him to jail." Delmas scolded.

"But Daddy-"

"No buts. You do not like criminals sweetie."

"I'll take jail for life before I take Sissi for a minute." I whispered to Jeremy and Odd.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I laid back in the car as we left the property.

"Isn't someone going to recognize us? Recognize me?" I questioned.

"We'll all wear disguises." Aelita answered. "Now here's the plan. I have all the fake paper work from Jeremy. We'll be here for maybe a day. We'll get in and steal from the very back of the safe where they won't notice right away. One of us will pretend to get into a fight with another worker. And being the best workers we are, we leave and tell them we don't need this."

"Nice plan." Sam complimented.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"They'll be fine Yumi. Don't worry about a thing." Aelita tried to comfort from the driver's seat.

"Alright."

"Now let's stop and get our disguises. Yumi you stay in the car. It's too risky for you to be in public now."

Nodding I looked out the window.

"Okay Yumi we have them." Sam announced entering the car.

Aelita passed me a bag with some purple hair dye and green contacts.

"You want me to dye my hair?"

"I'm sorry Yumi." Aelita apologized.

"No, it's fine." I replied as we pulled into a motel.


	8. Chapter 8

Yumi's P.O.V.

Three of us left the motel in our disguises. I know had purple hair and green eyes. Sam had brown hair and lots of make up. While Aelita had black hair and pink eyes.

"We just had to change our most noticeable features." Aelita explained.

"Okay." I answered.

"Yumi your new name is Dana. Sam your's is Cindy. And I'm Raine. We cannot blow our cover. Because everything depends on this mission."

"Got you." Sam nodded.

"Yumi change the license plates."

Nodding I followed her orders.

"Now let's go." Aelita commanded. We drove a for about an hour before we came to a gigantic property.

"This is it?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yea." Aelita answered.

"Wow." Sam and I said.

"I know. Here we go." Aelita nodded confidently.

We were met at the door by a man I recognized as Theo from the first night I was here.

"Ladies. Welcome." Theo greeted looking at me.

"Thank you." Aelita said politely. "I'm Raine and this is Dana and Cindy."

"Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Sam and Aelita before turning to me. "Have we met before?"

"Not that I know of." I lied smoothly.

"You look familiar." He shrugged as he kissed my hand. "The waiting room is upstairs. The maid will show you."

We turned towards the maid following her up the stairs.

"Here you are." She said quietly.

"Thank you." Sam said politely.

"Aelita." I hissed. "You did not tell me that we were going to work for Theo."

"What's the problem?" She shrugged.

"Did you not notice how Theo was looking at me? I met him on the first night I was here. My patience is going to wear thin with him."

"It shouldn't be too bad." Sam tried.

"What if he tries to hit on me?" I threw my hands in the air. "What am I supposed to say? I'm with Ulrich. Oh wait I'm pretending to be someone else."

"Yumi, calm down. Theo doesn't know it's you. He just happens to like you and the fake you. It'll be fine. If it gets too risky we'll leave. Okay?" Aelita said pacing.

"Fine, okay. I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"Think about it Yumi. It's either here or in jail." Sam commented.

Looking away I twirled my engagement ring.

"Yumi..." Aelita trailed off.

"No Aelita." I argued.

"Please Yumi. We can't let one little thing bring us down. Now hopefully Theo hasn't noticed the ring. Please take it off."

"But-"

"Yumi."

Looking between Sam and Aelita I gave her the ring.

"Here." I snapped.

"They have pictures of the ring, Yumi. If anyone looks too closely it'll give us away."

"I'll take good care of it. I promise." The pinkette promised.

"Whatever." I shrugged hurt as I bit my lip.

Aelita placed a hand on my shoulder as Theo entered the room.

"Good news ladies. You have the job." He clapped.

"That's great." Aelita smiled, while Sam and I nodded.

"Yep. The maid will show you your rooms. You'll start tomorrow." Theo waved his hands as maid reentered. "Goodnight."

Silently we followed the maid until were outside three rooms.

"We have to make this quick." The maid said quickly and quietly. "It's me, Emily."

"Emily?" Aelita questioned.

She nodded as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm Ulrich's old friend. I help him out from time to time." She explained to me and Sam. "They're fine but in the CIA's jail."

"Hold long do you think they're going to be in there?" Sam asked.

"Until they find Yumi." She answered.

"Oh. We'll have to talk later." Emily finished as she pushed Sam and Aelita into their rooms.

She then quickly dragged me into mine. "Listen to me Yumi. Ulrich is worried sick about you, okay? He told me to tell you that he loves you and that he misses you."

I smiled before blushing bashfully.

"I have to go." She smiled softly before leaving the room.

Sighing I leaned onto the bed.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Odd, Jeremy, and I sat crowded in a cell.

"Where is Ishiyama?" Delmas asked for the hundredth time.

"Read my lips as the words come out. We do not know." I answered.

Delmas narrowed his eyes before leaving.

"We have to get out of here." Odd stated.

"No dip Sherlock." I added sarcastically.

"We can't leave now." Jeremy argued. "The girls need to complete their mission first. If we leave we'll be in the way."

"I don't know how much of this I can take." I shook my head.

"Me either." Odd agreed.

"Just one more day." Jeremy said.

"Oh Ulrich Dear." Sissy's annoying voice rang out.

"Oh God." I muttered as I laid against the cell.

"Sissy we're already in jail. What more torture can cause us?" Odd groaned.

"No one was talking to you Oddball. This is between Ulrich and I."

"Please go away." I sighed.

"No need to be negative. I know you've missed me over the years."

"I'm engaged. And I'm sure my fiancée can get jealous and evil."

"Forget her and come to me."

"Yeah, right Elizabeth. Go from someone like Yumi to you. Only in your dreams." I laughed as she stalked away upset.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I looked at the clock not able to sleep. I really missed Ulrich.

"Yumi!" I jumped when I heard someone call my name.

"What?"

I turned to see Aelita and Sam in the doorway.

"Let's go." Aelita said. "We're going to go get our money."

"Now? At two in the morning?"

"Well we're not going to wait until it's light outside." Sam laughed.

Quietly we left the room.

"Once we get the money we're going to give it to Emily who's going to deposit it for us." Aelita explained. "I disabled the cameras so we have a forty-five minute window. Go Yumi."

Nodding I started working on the safe.

"Got it." Successfully I opened the money vault.

"Great job." Sam complimented as we started filling our bags.

Once we got all we could take we quietly called Emily.

"Here." She called taking the bags as she left the house.

"Hello?" We heard Theo call.

"Clean up and I'll distract him." I thought quickly.

"You sure?" Aelita questioned.

"Yes, now go."

I started walking until I got to Theo.

"Theo it's just me."

"Dana? What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk. And then I kind of got lost, would you show me my room?"

"Sure Dana. This way."

I felt uneasy as he was looking down my tank top.

"Well here's my room. Night Theo." I muttered as I ducked out of the way.

I heard him growl as I shut the door. Finally tired I collapsed on the bed.

The Next Morning

"Breakfast time Dana." Theo called as he shook me awake.

I swatted his hand away that was resting on my thigh under my gym shorts. "Fine, I'm coming."

Nodding he left the room. Grumbling, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked as she saw my face.

"Nothing."

"Yumi something is wrong." Aelita argued.

"It's just that I really miss Ulrich and I'm sick of Theo hitting on me and I can't do anything."

"Well it's only a half a day left with Theo. You really love Ulrich don't you?"

"What kind of question is that Aelita? Of course I love him. He's my everything." I answered quietly.

"Aw." Sam and Aelita cooed. I turned when I heard a third "Aw".

"Emily." We all called surprised.

"Hey." She greeted giving us a huge smile. "Now back to business. We're getting out of here today and we're going to get Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich."

"Yea, we started that plan. What I had in mind is that we get into this huge argument with one of the workers and then we all just take off." Aelita filled her in.

"And then of course Theo is going to be after miss 'Dana'. He'll send me after you guys and I'll pretend to never find you." Emily continued.

"And Ulrich will finish the rest of the plan once we get him and the others out." Aelita finished.

"Correct. They're only about an hour away. We stop at a hotel and figure out how to get them out. And that's exactly where Yumi's job comes in."

"Okay." I nodded.

"What are you ladies all hush, hush about?" Theo questioned as he entered the room.

"Uh, nothing just a little girl talk." Aelita covered.

"I see you ladies are adjusting in nicely." He commented.

"Yep." Sam replied.

"That's great." He smiled. "Dana may I speak with you?"

I nudged Aelita before leaving the room with the other crime lord.

"Yes, Theo?"

"It's something about you Dana."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I think that..." He trailed off as he tried to kiss me.

I moved out the way just in time and then we heard yelling.

"No you don't understand." Sam screamed.

"We don't need this. We have plenty of other places we can work." Aelita continued.

"Let's go Yumi. We're out of here."

"Well Theo that's my cue." I smirked following Sam's command.

"No Dana wait." He tried touching my arm.

"And stop touching me." I growled leaving the house with the other two.

Emily's P.O.V.

"You started this now you go after them." Theo yelled pointing to the leaving car.

"But-"

"No buts. And if you can't get them then don't you come back."

"Fine." I shrugged grabbing my purse.

Getting into the car I rode to the hotel we're meeting at.

"Any problems?" Aelita asked as I got out the car.

"Not at all." I answered.

"Good. This way then." She replied as she ushered us into the room.

"How bad is security?" Sam questioned.

"Tight, but not too tight. I mean I can get messages in and out." I supplied. "Yumi what do you think is the best method?"

"Ambush. Security is too tight to try and blend in. Everyone knows each other."

"Do we have enough for an ambush?" Sam asked.

"Yep. The more people we have the more attention we get. Emily you would have to let Jeremy know we need a twenty minute in and a twenty minute window out." Yumi planned out.

"Will do." I obeyed taking out my phone and sending a text.

"As far as attire we need to dress in all black. The guards will go easy on us because we're girls." Yumi finished.

"Marvelous plan." Aelita clapped. "Everyone get dressed and we'll be on way."

We nodded as we took turns using the bathroom to get changed.

"Are we ready?" Aelita questioned.

"Yep." We all said.

I sighed looking at the night sky.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I got out of Emily's car as we came in contact with the CIA's jail.

"Emily do you know where they're at?" I asked.

"By Delmas' office. Towards the middle."

"Let's go. We only have twenty minutes to get in. With any luck everyone is worried about the cameras rather than us." Aelita said quickly. "Oh and Yumi. Here."

"Thanks." I said gratefully, taking my engagement ring.

Nodding we ran into the building to see inmates and security guards running around because of the black out.

"Follow me." Emily took the lead to where the boys were.

"Ulrich, Ulrich look. They're the girls." Odd jumped up and down excitedly.

I saw Ulrich turn his head and give me a smile.

"What about the keys?" Jeremy asked.

Everyone looked around until I held them up.

"Here they are." I answered innocently. "I took them from a guard.

I tossed them to Aelita who was closest. Once the door was open I was rushed in to Ulrich.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey." I replied pulling him closer.

"I hate to ruin this love fest. I really do but the lights are coming on and we have to go." Emily interrupted.

"Jeremy." Ulrich called, not letting go of me.

"I'm on it."

I turned to see Aelita helping Jeremy. Sam was talking with Emily while Odd was doing his dance.

"Break, break dance." The oddball sang.

"Ouch Odd. Look at what you did." Jeremy yelled at his laptop hit the floor.

"Oops."

"Oops? You know how hard I had to work to get that? Now we have to sneak out in the light." Jeremy explained well yelled again.

"Well let's just go then." Aelita tried as the peacemaker.

We all turned to leave when the cell door slammed shut.

"Well, well, well." Delmas called twirling the key around his finger. "Now that we have all of you it can save us the trip."

"ODD!" We screamed.

"Oops." He smiled sheepishly.

I started to go after the blond when Ulrich pulled me back to him.

"We'll figure out what to do with you seven tomorrow." Delmas laughed as he left us alone.

Sighing in defeat we all sat on the floor.

"This is just great." Sam announced sarcastically. "You're the best boyfriend ever Odd."

"Thanks sweetie."

She rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head.

"Why don't we all just try and sleep." Emily suggested tired.

"Whatever." Aelita muttered.

I leaned against Ulrich as he raked his fingers through my hair.

"You know, I think I prefer your regular black hair." Ulrich whispered.

"Me too."

"How did the mission go?"

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Are you lying to me Ishiyama?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Then how did it really go?"

"Horrible. For me anyway. Because first I didn't realize how much I would miss you. And then we were working for Theo. Theo's just so icky and he kept flirting with me." I released my frustrations.

Ulrich chuckled as he stroked my waist.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded.

"You're funny."

"Not funny." I disagreed.

"But, yeah I missed you too. Can you blame Theo for being attracted to you though? But, still you're mine."

I rolled my eyes blushing.

"Whatever you say Stern."

He just laughed softly as he pulled me into his lap. "Good to sleep Yumes."

"Okay." I yawned. "I love you."

"Love you too."

I slept for about two hours before I woke up and noticed how cold it is in here. I shifted for a while before realizing I wasn't tired anymore.

"Why are you up?" Ulrich asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep."

I shivered again and hoped Ulrich didn't notice.

"Hey, are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little. It's fine though." I shrugged.

Ulrich gently pushed me aside as he pulled off his long sleeve shirt leaving him in a t-shirt. "No, Ulrich."

He ignored me as he pulled the shirt over my body. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled

"You smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Smoke."

I turned and shrieked when I saw the fire.

"We have to wake up the others."

Nodding I followed his directions. Once we had everyone up we backed away.

"We can't get past the fire to get to you. Wait until the fire department gets here." The guard yelled.

"Yumi? Do you know your way through the vents?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah."

He lifted me up by my waist into the vent. Next he came, then Aelita, Jeremy, Sam, Odd, and Emily.

"Ouch." We were about half way there when my hand got stuck in the vents.

"What's wrong?"

"My hand got stuck Ulrich." I tried tugging. "My ring."

"Yumi! We do not have much time. The vents are heating up." Jeremy warned.

"Yumi just let it go." Ulrich insisted.

"But-"

"Yumi, please leave it. We don't have much time, I'll buy you another one." Ulrich urged.

Nodding with tears in my eyes I continued.

I stopped once we got over a vent and you can see the night life. We each jumped out one by one.

"Aelita and Emily go around front and get your cars. The rest of us will grab the patrol cars to leave unnoticed." Ulrich planned out.

Sitting beside Ulrich in the car I tried not to cry.

"Yumi.."

I turned towards him with tears in my eyes.

"It's just a ring. It doesn't mean we're not engaged anymore." Ulrich tried.

"I know that Ulrich. But you bought that ring for me and it was really special." I whimpered.

"Yumi.." He sighed pulling me into a hug. I watched him wave the others to go ahead of us.

"Please don't cry." He murmured.

After about five more minutes I calmed down.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay." He kissed my forehead, both of my cheeks, and once on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Letting go of me he started the car and we headed to a hotel.

"We probably won't have to run for a while. Since I'm sure we weren't the only inmates to escape. They're not too worried about us."

I nodded as he led me by the hand.

"You okay?" He asked as we entered the room.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

As we were sitting on the bed Ulrich leaned over and gave me a kiss. His lips felt nice against mine. I melted as his tongue played against my lips before entering my mouth. When oxygen became a problem I pulled back. My lips tingled and were slightly swollen.

"Now do you feel better?" He smirked.

I punched him playfully before going to lay down. "When do we start planning the wedding?"

"Whenever you're ready. I would marry you tonight if you would let me."

I blushed. "It seems like this is something Aelita would take over."

"You're right." He replied as he laid beside me, bringing me into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"Ulrich!"

Groaning loudly when I heard someone calling my name I pulled Yumi closer to me.

"Ulrich!"

"What Odd?"

"Aelita told me to tell you and Yumi to come down for breakfast it's important." He yelled through the door.

"Fine." I yelled back.

I started to sit up when I saw the mass of black hair in my face.

"Yumi."

"Mmm?" My fiancée called out.

"We have to go down to breakfast."

"Okay." She replied as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"You got tired of the purple hair?" I teased.

"Yeah. I washed it out when I went to the bathroom earlier this morning." She shrugged standing.

I smiled admiring her figure in that gym shorts and tank top.

"Ulrich!"

"What?"

"You like what you see?" She flirted playing in her hair.

"Of course." I grinned meeting her eyes. "But we really have to go before Aelita starts yelling."

She just nodded as I followed her down the stairs.

"Nice of you to join us." Aelita commented as we sat at the table.

"Ouch. Someone's in a bad mood." I replied.

"We all have to discuss a couple of plans." Aelita started. "First off, Emily how long can you stay?"

"Not long. You guys know I don't stay in one place for too long." Emily shrugged. "About an another day."

"Okay. Next when is the wedding going to be?"

Sipping my drink I watched as everyone's head turned towards us. I then turned to a blushing Yumi.

"Well?" I asked her.

"I don't really know." She answered.

"We'll let you know?" I suggested to Aelita.

"Sure." She nodded. "And last we're going shopping today."

"Me too? Odd asked eagerly.

"No. Only Emily, Sam, Yumi and I."

"Aw." Odd pouted.

"Ugh." The other girls groaned.

"We are going. And that is final." Aelita commanded to the girls.

We all quickly went upstairs back to our rooms.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Yumi asked me as I entered the room.

"I don't know." I shrugged sitting on the bed. When she moved in front of me I wrapped my arms around her hips. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About your engagement ring. It was custom made. I actually got it while you were in Australia before us. The guy I got to make it spent three days straight making it and shipped it over night."

"So three more days?" She questioned.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"That's okay I guess. It's not so bad."

"Yeah." I agreed laying my head on her stomach.

"Ulrich." She giggled. "Your hair tickles my stomach."

I smiled leaning up. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. "You softie."

"I am not a softie Yumi Ishiyama. I am an international successful crime lord."

"Sure you're not." She smirked going to go take a shower.

I sighed laying back on the bed. About twenty minutes later Yumi came back out dressed.

"Have fun at the mall." I laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"It's what you get for calling me a softie. I am not a softie."

"Whatever you say Ulrich."

I pulled Yumi to me as she gave me a soft kiss. Yumi smiled before leaving the room. I turned over just as two blonds entered the room.

"ULRICH! JEREMY NEEDS HELP." Odd yelled.

"Stop yelling Odd. It's supposed to be a secret." Jeremy hissed.

"Oops sorry."

I just shook my head at the two. "What do you two need?"

"Well, I want to propose to Aelita." Jeremy answered shyly.

"Wow. About time."

"That's what I said Ulrich." Odd agreed.

"So I want to know how to do it." The einstein asked shakily.

"Well Jeremy most men usually just ask will you marry me. And sometimes get down on one knee." I answered.

"But how do you do it? Weren't you nervous?"

"Of course I was. But sometimes you have to man up. If you want to marry Aelita then you'll suck it up and just ask her." I continued.

"Uh, you guys?"

"Yeah, Odd?" I asked.

"There are two guys pointing shot guns at our building from their car."

"What?" I questioned as I discreetly moved towards the window. Pushing the curtain gently I looked out. "They're searching for what window is ours."

"Which buys us time." Jeremy commented.

"Odd go into the bathroom and grab as many towels as you can. Jeremy try and call the girls."

"Uh, we can't." Jeremy replied. "Aelita made them all leave their phones here for some 'bonding time'."

"Here's the towels Boss." Odd came back.

"Okay. You two help me tie these towels together. We have to make this look like a tall person. So when we leave we tie them from the rail and they'll think someone is looking at them."

"Good plan."

"Thanks Jer. After that we'll figure out what to do about the girls."

We worked in silence as we finished the task.

"Which mall are the girls at?"

"The big main one." Odd answered.

"Good and bad. Good because if the guys follow us then they won't find us as quick. Bad because then it's going to be harder to find the girls."

"How are we going to get out?" Jeremy asked.

"Boys what do we hate?"

"Witnesses." They answered laughing.

"Yep. So when we leave, we leave with a huge group of people. Everyone leaves when breakfast is over."

Yumi's P.O.V.

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah Yumi?" Emily answered.

"That guy's been following us." I said simply.

The others discreetly looked behind us.

"He has." Aelita agreed.

"Is he armed?" Sam questioned.

"Not sure. I don't see a gun but that doesn't mean he doesn't have one." Emily answered again.

"We could call the boys but we don't have cell phones." I said looking at Aelita.

"What? It seemed like a good idea in my head." She defended.

"Let's keep walking and stay together." Sam suggested.

Suddenly I noticed the stalker getting closer.

"He's coming up. He's armed." I noted.

We quickly started walking faster.

"We need to split up." Aelita said taking over as leader.

"It's dangerous." Emily argued.

"So is us all being in the spotlight. You guys know he isn't alone." Aelita. "Split up ladies."

Nodding I turned the corner.

"Where are you going Pretty Lady?"

Gulping I realized my mistake of not bringing my gun.

"Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you." I called over my shoulder smartly.

"Well maybe you need some training." The man said grabbing me around the waist.

"Let me go." I started squirming until I felt a gun in my back.

"I don't think so."

"I don't really think she's into you Buddy." A familiar voice called out.

"Mind your own business."

"Well that's my best friend's girl so I think it is."

I suddenly felt the man release me.

"Let's go Yumi."

"Thanks Odd."

"Don't mention it. I can't let anything happen to my soon to be sister-in-law could I?"

"You better now." I grinned as we weaved through the crowd.

"Why are they after us?"

"Not us, you. Everyone heard about you now. They want you because now you're a criminal and you came from the CIA."

"So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to put you in the car with Ulrich. He'll find out what to do after that." He told me as we left the mall.

"What about you guys?"

"We'll be fine. We'll keep you safe and go from there."

"Okay." I nodded as I entered the parking lot to see Ulrich's car.

"Go Yumi."

I quickly entered Ulrich's car.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I breathed out as we took off. "Where are we going?"

"Away."

"Away?" I asked.

"Far away. We have to do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He said not looking at me.

"But, Ulrich!" I yelped when I felt the car behind us slam into Ulrich's car.

"Hold on Yumi."

I then felt myself flying and it getting dark.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I ran out the car as we were surround by Aelita, the others, and the cops.

"Ulrich." Aelita cried. "What are we going to do?"

"Let the ambulance take her to the hospital."

"Isn't that risky?" Emily asked.

"I don't care if we all go to jail for life, she needs to go to the hospital." I answered gently pushing her hair out her face.

"What then?" Jeremy questioned.

"We'll find out what to do after she sees a doctor. See if you can make her a fake identity."

I bit my lip as she was lifted into the ambulance.

"Let's all ride to the hospital." Aelita suggested.

I watched as the ambulance rode away and my car was towed.

"Girls in one car and guys in the other." I shouted as I got in Odd's car.

"It'll be okay Ulrich." Odd tried. "We'll do whatever it takes to help Yumi."

"Thanks." I gave a small smile as I turned to look out the window.

"We will Ulrich." Jeremy agreed.

Odd quickly pulled off as we met the girls at the hospital.

"Is anyone here for Crystal Waters?" A doctor asked.

"That's Yumi." Jeremy told us.

"We are." I answered.

"And you are?"

"Her fiancée."

"Aren't you a little young-"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I asked impatiently.

"Well she got hit pretty hard from the impact of the car. And to make a long story short she's going to need surgery and a heart transplant."

"How much is a heart transplant?" Aelita asked.

"Three million."

"Excuse me?" Emily choked.

"No transplant, no surgery."

"Give us a minute." I directed as I pulled us all into a group. "Who's willing to do anything for Yumi? Because if you're not say something now."

Everyone looked around at each other.

"We don't have three million dollars. We lost tons of money from moving around so suddenly."

"So what are we going to do Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"We need to rob a bank."

"Are you serious Ulrich?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"No. Yumi's going to die without that transplant. We don't have time to get the money from anywhere else. I love her. You said you would do anything for her."

"We're in." Aelita said as she and Odd stepped forward. "We love Yumi too."

"If you three aren't going to go through with it then say so now." I shrugged.

"I'm in. We protect our own." Emily agreed.

"We're in too." Jeremy answered.

"Yeah, we are." Sam said.

"Good. Thanks you guys. Odd and Aelita you're going to help me. Emily you call the CIA. Jeremy and Sam you work the computer and the headphones."

"And what do I tell the CIA?

"Emily, tell them at this time tomorrow to come and pick up Yumi."

"Ulrich!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Yumi almost died today Aelita. Just do it Emily. I'll explain to them everything."

"I'm going to Yumi's room. Odd and Aelita wait downstairs. Jeremy, Emily, and Sam stay up here."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

"You know this is crazy right? Some people plan for this for months."

"I know Jeremy. Imagine if it was Aelita." I said as I walked to Yumi's room.

"We're going to get your transplant Yumi. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe." I whispered to the unconscious Yumi as I kissed her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Aelita's P.O.V.

We drove out of the parking lot and down to the bank. I unlocked the doors letting Ulrich and Odd in.

"What's the plan Boss?" I questioned the brunette.

"Put Jeremy on the phone." Ulrich started.

"Done." Odd answered.

"Do we have any space Jer?"

"Sorry Ulrich. You're going to have to wing it. The best Sam and I can do is let you know about the police and about the safes."

"Good enough. Switch to the headsets."

"Okay Ulrich."

I pulled out a bag that contained the masks, guns, and blow torches.

"Are we ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Odd jumped up and down.

"As ready as I'm going to get." I agreed.

"Good." Ulrich gave a small smile before we pulled the masks over our faces. "Let's do this."

I grabbed the bag giving Odd and Ulrich each a gun.

"Don't move!" Ulrich shouted as we entered the bank.

Everyone immediately froze, holding their hands held high.

"You stay out here and guard the people." He motioned to Odd. "You come with me."

Nodding I followed Ulrich into the back room.

"How much time do we have?" I asked Jeremy through the headset.

"Ten, twenty minutes tops. You need to get in and go. The cops will be here as soon as they can."

"We'll do our best Jer." Ulrich replied. "Blow torch Lita."

"Here." I passed the torch.

"Where do I torch?"

"Around the middle of the wheel."

"Okay." He nodded as he started the torch. "I got it."

"Let's start packing." I grinned as we stuffed stacks of money into the bags.

"You two really need to hurry. The cops will be there any minute." Sam said hurriedly.

"Almost finish." Ulrich counted.

"No one move."

We froze when we heard a man yell.

"Oh shit." We said.

"We need to go right now." Ulrich told me.

"How are we going to get out?"

"Here Aelita. Take the money and go out the back way."

"They have cops back there Ulrich."

"I know. Just run, okay? You can outrun anyone. You have your cell phone?"

"Of course."

"Okay now go. I'll get Odd and me out."

"Be careful." I whispered.

"You too, now go."

I quickly left out the back door and ran for my life.

"Get her." A beefy man yelled after me.

I ran around a few corners and kept going until I was miles away.

"Aelita? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Jeremy. I can hear you." I answered breathing heavily.

"Where are you?"

I looked around describing where I was as best I could.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jeremy I'm okay. Just a little tired is all."

"Alright. Ulrich and Odd are on their way."

"Tell them to hurry."

"What's wrong Aelita?"

"I just don't feel safe out here. Like someone is watching me." I answered slowly pulling out my gun.

"Let's go Aelita." Odd called as they pulled up.

Pulling off my mask I jumped in the car.

"Good job Aelita." Ulrich congratulated.

"Thank you." I nodded looking around me.

"Everything all right Aelita?"

"Yeah, Odd. Everything's okay. I just think someone's watching us."

"Let's hope not." Ulrich said as we pulled up to the hospital. "Aelita you stay down here. We'll send Emily and Sam down. Be sure we're not being watched and no police is around."

"Sure thing."

"Odd we're going upstairs. I'm going to talk to the doctor."

Ulrich's P.O.V.

We quickly went up the stairs.

"Emily and Sam go downstairs with Aelita."

"Sure thing." Emily said as she and Sam left.

"Doctor." I called walking to the front desk.

"Oh yeah. You're here for Crystal Waters."

"I am. How's she doing?"

"Better. She's stable in a coma state. Do you have the money for the heart?"

"Right here." I said giving him the bag.

"We can start the surgery as soon as possible. We had another candidate for the heart but they died."

"How long will the surgery take?"

"A couple of hours. We have take out her heart out, put the new one in, and start it. We'll keep you posted."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. About the money?"

"Don't ask." I shook my head as I walked back to the guys.

"Just a few more hours." I told them.

"She'll be fine Ulrich. Yumi's a tough girl."

"She has to be." I smiled.

A few hours later.

"You're what?" Yumi asked sitting up.

"I said I have to send you back to the CIA." I repeated looking away.

"I'm confused."

"What's there to be confused about Yumi? You only almost got raped and today you almost died."

"I thought you fucking loved me." She shouted.

"I do love you Yumi."

"No you don't. Or else you would want to be with me and not send me back to the CIA every chance you get."

"You think I don't love you Ishiyama? Why else would I rob a bank for you? Why else would I put mine and the rest of this crew's freedom on the line then? For shits and giggles?"

"I'm not going back to the CIA!" She huffed.

"I'm not giving you a choice. All I have to do is talk to them and you're back in their custody."

"Ulrich! No don't do that."

"I'm sorry Yumi."

"Bullshit. Let me stay. We don't have to be together."

"It's not about being together. It's about keeping you safe." I tried again.

"Yeah right. So what does that mean? No more engagement?"

"I-"

"Or was that all a lie too? You promised me one day I could become Mrs. Stern. That is until you got the chance to ship me back."

"It's not like that Yumi."

"Go to hell Ulrich."

"Yumi-"

"Get out Stern. Just get out."

"Yumi-"

"Get out right now. Leave." She flinched when I touched her shoulder.

"Bye Yumi." I sighed kissing her forehead.

I walked into the hallway to be bombarded by Odd.

"What's going on?"

"They took the girls."

"Wait Odd slow down. What happened?"

"We don't know Ulrich. All I know is that Sam, Emily, and Aelita are MIA. And they don't just run off for no good reason."

"Okay. I'm going downstairs to talk to Jeremy. You guard Yumi's door and make sure they don't get her next."

"Yes Boss." He saluted doing as he was told.

I was talking to Jeremy before Odd came racing down the stairs.

"Ulrich!"

"What is it Odd?"

"Yumi isn't there."

"No, no, no. She was just in that room. I was just in there with her."

"I'm sorry Boss but she isn't there now."

"Jer is there any way we can track them or something?"

"I really doubt. Whoever has the girls are really good. Either they want something big or they're going to kill them. "

"We need to find them and quick then."

Yumi's P.O.V.

I crawled down the fire escape with my bag and tears in my eyes.

"Yumi?"

I turned to see Emily, Sam, and Aelita standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk to you." Emily started.

"What?"

"Someone's after us." Sam continued.

"What do you mean after 'us'? Then why aren't you with the others?"

"'Us' as in the girls. They're trying to get to the boys through us." Aelita answered. "It's not safe for us to be with them now."

"Then why didn't you tell Ulrich?" I asked.

"Ulrich would go and kill anyone for messing with us. For messing with you. It would be personal then. We need to take them down from the inside."

I scoffed at her words.

"He only wants what's best for you."

"Whatever Aelita. I'll help you. The CIA knows to find me here. So let's go somewhere else."

"Sure." Emily nodded as walked down the stairs.

"Who is after us exactly?"

"Another international crime lord. They think if they get us, they get Ulrich. They get Ulrich and then they're the best. I know people." Emily explained.

"So what do we do?"

"We take them down from the inside." Sam told me.

"It's going to be harder than last time with Theo, Yumi. We can't blow our cover and we can't let the boys find us. We need to go in quickly." Aelita extended.


End file.
